The Bow, The Bolt, And The Fox
by DarkHelm145
Summary: While in a fight with Zoom Barry and Oliver(yes Green Arrow is present) get forced trough a breach that leads to what they think is Earth Two. However not all is as it seems. Barry and Oliver must soon figure out what is happening and where they are to fight a powerful metahuman. Barry and Oliver must find new allies on this world to be able to fight the metahuman. Note OC included
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** Here is my new story. Its a Flash and Naruto crossover. I saw very little of these written and I was thinking hard about this one so here you have it. I hope you enjoy this story. Any advice to make it better would be greatly appreciated. And also keep in mind that this is the first time I use the format that is usually used for fanfics. My first story has a different format, yes this is my second story. Clarifications on certain aspects are at the end of the story, please read that and if you need others just write it in the comments and I'l try to answer it as best as I can. Note I do not own Flash and Naruto they belong to rightful owners, I only own the main villain and the story nothing else. I hope you enjoy.

The Bow, The Bolt, and the Fox

Chapter 1

This is not Earth 2 Central City

Barry and Oliver both arrived at the breach to Earth 2 that had supposedly opened, according to Cisco. It was at the Central City Limits, the area seemed deserted and very dark. Both Barry and Oliver investigated the area before heading towards the breach. Once there they looked around, but only saw darkness. In front of them was the breach an invisible bubble with a wave motion to it. Barry stared at it waiting for Zoom to appear out of it. Oliver was intrigued at what he saw, he had seen many strange things but not as strange as this. Barry looked at him and chuckled.

"First time seeing one right?" Barry asked Oliver. "Yeah it is. Its kinda mesmerizing in a way." Oliver replied.

The mood lightened a bit with that comment. Both of their guards were up even with the lightened mood. They could not afford to be caught off guard.

Barry put his hand on the emblem on his ear and pressed it. "Hey Cisco, you sure the scanner picked something up cuz theres's nothing here?" Barry asked to his friend at STAR Labs. "Yeah dude my scanner never lies." Cisco replied offended that Barry doubted his tech.

At STAR Labs; Cisco and Caitlin sat on the desk with one monitor for each, Jay Garrick (The Flash from Earth 2) and Earth 2 Harrison Wells stood next to them monitoring what Cisco and Caitlin were doing. Both Jay and Harry would occasionally shift in nervousness, preparing themselves to help give advice during the incoming fight. From Team Arrow John Diggle and Felicity Smoak were present accompanying Oliver when he was asked to come to Central City from Star City.

Barry and Oliver were both still standing in front of the breach, but it had been 20 minutes and nothing had happened. The both looked at each other and nodded.

"Cisco we're heading back nothing seems to be out of the ordinary." Barry said through his comm. "Alright sure." Cisco replied.

When they turned to leave, both hero heard a loud boom behind them. They turned and saw Zoom standing infant of the portal. Barry got ready for the fight, while Oliver was trying to regain his composure after the surprise.

"Cisco, Zoom's here." Barry said. He looked at Oliver who had regained his composure.

" **Well Flash, I see you brought a friend to try to beat me. Hello, Green Arrow.** " Zoom said in his demonic voice.

Oliver stepped back a little, Barry could tell he was nervous. Truth be told so was he. Barry tried to look as confident as possible. He ignored the commotion in his communicator to focus.

"Whats your angle this time? I already put away the metahuman you sent after me." Barry said. Zoom smirked at the remark.

" **Did you?** " Zoom replied pointing behind Oliver and Barry.

Both Barry and Oliver could not believe what they were seeing. The metahuman they just put away was standing right in front of them and was smiling a devilish grin.

"Now you two will feel a lot of pain." the metahuman said. He stretched both his hands upwards and electricity was being drawn to him from the power lines.

Before Barry could react electricity was shot to both him and Oliver. The force was so great that they were both pushed into the breach.

"BARRY! OLIVER!" Felicity and Cisco yelled through the comm.

"Now I follow them and kill them right?" the metahuman asked looking at Zoom. Zoom nodded and they both headed into the breach.

When Barry and Oliver woke up after being hit with electricity, the day was sunny not nighttime like it was before. The looked around and saw that they were standing on top of a mountain. They looked towards the sky and saw that the breach was starting to close.

"Oh no." Barry said as the breach closed itself. He looked at Oliver who was as bewildered as he was. He looked from the mountain and saw a town. _Pretty quaint first impression of Earth 2_ Barry thought.

Barry once again looked at Oliver who now had his angry face. "What the hell just happened Barry?" Oliver asked. Barry had honestly no idea. "We're apparently in Earth 2." Barry replied.

Oliver sighed. Barry looked towards the town once again he doubted they were in Central City. They were in some town for sure, but where exactly he had no idea. He tried to contact Cisco, back at STAR Labs but he only heard static through his comm.

"How about we check this town out and then we'll make a plan from their, sound good?" Barry asked Oliver. Oliver nodded in approval. "First things first we need some type of casual clothes. We can't go around walking in this. We don't know what we are getting into here." Oliver said pointing at their uniforms. Barry agreed and he sped off into the town and Oliver shot a grapple arrow into the nearest building and zip lined down.

 _2 hours before the opening of the Breach_

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi were walking through the gate of the Hidden Leaf Village after returning from a mission. Naruto was a active as he ever was, while Sakura was scolding him to calm down. Kakashi just sighed and continued their walk towards the Hokage's building to report on their mission.

"Everything went down fine Lady Hokage." Kakashi said as he finished his run down of the mission. "Good work you guys. Now get some rest you deserve it." the Hogake responded with a smile.

Team Kakashi was had exited the Hokage's building before parting ways Kakashi looked at both of his pupils and asked: "Wanna grab something to eat, its on me?" Both kids smiled and immediately said yes. Naruto yelled ramen to which Kakashi and Sakura sighed, but agreed anyway. After their meal, which had turned out to be pretty expensive due to Naruto chugging down 6 bowls, Kakashi paid and left.

After they had exited Naruto remarked: "Boy I'm stuffed. I think I might just head home and take a nap or something." Both Kakashi and Sakura agreed. As they parted ways a loud boom was heard followed by screaming.

Sakura looked up into the sky and called towards her friends: "Naruto, Kakashi-sensei! Look up in the sky!" Both of the looked up with their eyes wide. "What the hell is that!?" Naruto yelled.

"If its a kind of jutsu it has to be really strong to be able to rip the sky open like that." Kakashi commented.

The hole in the sky was blue at its edges, but the inside was pitch black. It looked like a black hole. Kakashi called to his pupils and said: "We have no idea what this is, so try to help civilians." Naruto and Sakura nodded as they were about to head off they looked at the sky and saw the hole was closing. Just as it had started suddenly, it ended the sky looked like nothing had happened. Naruto and Sakura looked at their sensei wanting answers, who had none to give. He looked up and said aloud: "Who ever did this must be really powerful." Naruto and Sakura agreed.

 _Back at STAR Labs in Earth One_

"What the hell happened to them?!" Joe asked, Barry's foster father. He seemed very furious at what happened. "How did a metahuman get out of the prison you guys have built?"

The STAR Labs team was struggling to give him straight answers. Iris, Barry's foster sister and Joe's daughter, was trying to comfort him, but to no avail. The entire team seemed quite as well as Team Arrow. They were both sent to Earth Two and they had no idea how to locate them. They all seemed defeated, they should have known it was a trap. Now both hero's might be dead or lost somewhere on Earth Two.

Harry was the first to talk during the silence: "Cisco where does that portal lead to in Earth Two?" Cisco raised his head in surprise and replied: "I was so busy feeling sad that I forgot about that." He immediately went on the computer and stared to type furiously at it.

The room seemed to have lightened a little when Cisco started to type. When he found the location of where they had, supposedly, landed Cisco put the location on the main monitor. "The landed somewhere in Earth Two Opal City." Cisco said sighing in relief.

"Thats a good place to be they should be able to blend in while we use the portal here in STAR Labs to head to Earth Two and retrieve them." Jay said. Everyone nodded in approval now that they had a plan it was time to set it in motion.

As all everyone dispersed, Joe left cursing saying he had to come up with a good excuse at work, Cisco, Jay, and Harry stayed in the command room. Their was an awkward silence between them for a few moments before Cisco started to speak: "Is there something where Barry and Oliver are that would be a problem?" Both men looked at each other, Jay replied with a nod as Harry explained: "In that city there is another portal that leads to a completely different world, however those who enter don't come back. We fear that they might have gone through that portal."

Cisco was in shock at what Harry just explained. He sat down on the chair trying to figure things out. Jay eventually left and so did Harry, Cisco stayed and remained seat hoping that Barry and Oliver would stay safe.

 _Back on "Earth Two"_

"So when do I get to kill people?" the metahuman asked. " **Soon but first I must tell you the real reason why I brought you here.** " Zoom replied.

The metahuman sighed in annoyance, but continued to listen for her knew better tan to piss off Zoom. " **Y** **ou are to master the energy that is in this world and use it to kill the Flash and the Green Arrow.** " Zoom said. "Ok but how am I supposed to do that?" the metahuman asked. " **I have found you a teacher, you are to listen and obey him when I am not around. This energy also hinders the Flash's speed. Make sure to finish him off before he does it to you.** " Zoom replied. "Who would this teacher be exactly?" the metahuman asked.

Out of the darkness of the room they were in out walked a man in a black cloak with red clouds on it, he also wore a orange swirled mask that only had one eye hole. The metahuman stepped back he could feel the intensity of the man standing before him. If Zoom was someone who you did not want to piss off, this man was also in that category.

"Who are you?" the metahuman asked. "That is not of concern at the moment. The only thing that matters is for you to master chakra." the man replied in a low intense voice. " **I'll leave you two to get acquainted.** " Zoom said as he sped off leave the metahuman with this mysterious masked man.

"Lets begin." the masked man said.

 **AN:** Here you have the first chapter of my Naruto and Flash crossover. Some clarifications before hand the timelines are as it goes: Flash timeline is after the crossover episode but before the midseason finale keep that in mind, the Naruto timeline is a bit tougher I would say before Itachi and Jiriya die (spoilers just in case), but thats where I'm thinking. One more clarification just to keep it simple for me everyone speaks English, hate me all you want in the comments but thats how its gonna go. With all that out of the way I hope you enjoy this story and if you like it comment, favorite, and follow.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Here is the second chapter of my Naruto and Flash crossover. This chapter focuses on how Barry and Oliver adapt to their new surroundings, and Barry receives some rather bad news. I hope you enjoy it. By the way I noticed the few people who have favorited and followed my story, that makes me feel happy thanks guys. Like I said before I hope you enjoy. Note I do not own Flash or Naruto, I only own the plot and the main villain.

Chapter 2

The Flash is dead and no Green Arrow

 _On "Earth Two" with Barry and Oliver_

Barry met up with Oliver in an alleyway in the town they had arrived in from the breach. They both removed their masks as they saw no one enter the alley. From what Barry had described with his quick canvassing of the town is that there seemed to be no cars, trains, planes, or even bicycles; however there was electricity. Barry was starting to wonder if they were actually on Earth Two, but he still had no idea what to make out of it. Barry had wished he could contact someone he trusted, or at least hear their voices. Oliver's judgmental voice was getting a bit annoying.

"Whats the plan Barry?" Oliver asked. Barry knew that they needed some type of casual clothes. "Well since I can run really fast, I can grab some from a store without anyone looking." Barry replied.

Oliver raised an eyebrow. Barry knew it sounded like stealing but it was the only thing he could think of in order to get clothes. They had no money on them, or at least Barry did not, and they had no idea what kind of currency "Earth Two" used.

"Do it, but try not to get noticed too much. And also grab some money we are gonna need it to find a place to spend the night." Oliver said with a certain voice. Barry hoped this might just be the only time they would need to do something like this, but in order to blend in they needed to do it.

Barry raced off to the nearest clothes store and managed to find things for the both of them and sped off with the clothes as well as money he took from the cashier. He felt bad doing it, but he needed it to survive.

"Alright I'm back." Barry said to Oliver. "I can see that." he replied holding up a green shirt and what looked like a pair of jeans.

They both got out of their costumes and put on the civilian clothes. Barry also took a bag so that they could put their costumes in side it, to keep their identities a secret. Even if they weren't their respective hero's it was better to be cautious. Barry and Oliver left the alley way and walked down the street where they came to a stop in front of what looked like a bar.

"We should split up and see what we can find out on where we are. We'll meet up back here in about 2 hours maybe." Oliver said. Barry nodded and they went their separate ways.

Barry walked around the town asking people here and their where he was. He would always get the same answer, either Konoha or the Leaf Village. Barry had no idea where that was on his Earth, but he was pretty sure it did not exist. Barry would also ask about where the people have heard about the Flash. His answers this time were he was a great hero, or he was leader of the village for a time. Barry put two and two together and said to himself that the Flash here is dead. Which would make sense because Jay had lost his speed in a fight against Zoom, so he could understand why people think he would be dead. But what threw him off the most was that he was the leader of this village. Jay had never mentioned anything like that. Barry kept that thought circling in his mind as he went back to meet up with Oliver.

"What did you find out?" Oliver asked as they returned. "Well that we are in a place called Konoha or the Hidden Leaf Village. And that the Flash is dead here. How about you?" Barry asked. "Same as you but there is no Green Arrow." Oliver replied. "Oh and one more thing, apparently the Flash was the leader of this village." Barry said.  
Oliver raised his eyebrow again, this time questioning what he had just heard. Thats when a voice in front of them said: "What exactly do you want to know about The Flash."

 _Still on "Earth Two" with Team Kakashi_  
Team Kakashi had just walked out of the Hokage's building after the sky was ripped open. The Hokage had assigned them to investigate what had happened. They were having a conversation on who could have been the orchestrator of the event.

"It's got to be the Akatski. Only they would be bold enough to attack the village." Naruto said. "I agree." Sakura said. "Thats a good theory, but we don't have enough evidence to peg them for this. We could also think its someone new with a vendetta against the Leaf." Kakashi said.

Both Naruto and Sakura nodded agreeing with their sensei. They continued their walk down the village passing by people who had seemed to have forgotten what happened in the sky not too long ago. They continued walked, when Kakashi noticed two people talking, males to be precise. One had brown hair with green-brown eyes, and the other had short dark blonde hair and a small beard. Kakashi listened in to there conversation when he heard something familiar.

"Wait you guys." Kakashi said to his pupils. "Yeah whats up Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked. Kakashi pointed towards the two men that where talking. "They mentioned Lord Fourth, but not in the way you would normally talk about him. They said it like they didn't know who he was." Kakashi said. The eyes of both kids eyes widened. "How about we go answer their questions?" Kakashi said. Both kids nodded and they walked towards them.

 _The meet between Team Kakashi and Barry and Oliver(Barry POV)_  
Barry turned to the voice and saw a man with white hair wearing a headband over his eye and wearing some strange clothes. A type of green vest over a blue shirt and pants, he wore gloves with metal plates and he wore sandals on his feet. He had two kids at his side one who was blonde with blue eyes and what looked like whiskers on his cheeks. He wore a black and orange shirt with black pants and also had sandals. Barry looked over to the girl who was the one that looked the most unique, she had pink hair and green eyes. She wore a red shirt and brown pants and also wore sandals. They all had the same symbol on their headbands. Barry could feel the intensity in each one, whoever they were they were most likely no friendly. Barry looked over to Oliver who was also getting a bit defensive and was intrigued on the way they were dressed. Barry decided he would break the silence between them.

"I just want to know who he is." Barry said. "Why is that?" the man with white hair asked. "Its rather important that I know." Barry replied.  
Barry could not read either of the people standing before him. It was like they were trained to hide how they felt when facing something unknown. Oliver tried to teach him something like that but Barry could never get the hang of it. Finally Barry heard the white haired man sigh.

"You seem sincere in wanting to know know so I'll tell you. He was the Fourth Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village. He died protecting it after is was attacked. His full nickname was the Yellow Flash." the white haired man finished explaining.

Barry's eyes widened, He could nor believe what he just heard Yellow Flash. That was a name he did not want to hear again. Barry stepped back he was feeling a lot of things. He turned to Oliver who was just as surprised as he was. He could see Oliver's grip on his bow tighten.

"Are you ok?" Oliver asked Barry. "I just need some time alone thats all." Barry replied running off without using his speed.

 _Kakashi POV_

Kakashi noticed the man's eyes widen as he finished his explanation on the Fourth Hokage. He had no idea what that meant to him, but from his facial expression it was not good. The man would soon after run off, after the blonde man said something to him. Kakashi looked at both of his pupils, they noticed it too, the mention of the Yellow Flash hit the man's nerve.

"Is going to be all right?" Naruto asked. The blonde man looked at him with a face of different emotions. "He just needs time to process what he just heard. That name holds a lot of meaning to him." he responded.

"I apologize for this but do you think we can meet up again tomorrow so you can help us both out?" the blonde man asked. "Sure." Kakashi replied. "Great meet here again tomorrow?" the blonde man asked. Kakashi nodded. "Thanks a lot. By the way the names Oliver Queen. Yours?" the man asked. "I'm Kakashi Hatake, this is Sakura Haruno, and-" "I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto yelled cutting off his sensei.

The man grinned a bit and said goodbye as he went after his friend. Kakashi could tell they were not telling them the whole truth of who they were./span/p

 _Barry POV_

Barry had stopped running after he got a good distance form where he was. Barry could not believe that even here on "Earth Two" there was man dressed in yellow who could run as fast he can. Barry thought Zoom was a problem dealing with another Eobard Thawne was going to be ridiculous. Barry could hear Oliver calling his name, he looked back and saw Oliver he did not have those people with them.

"Barry, are you ok?" Oliver asked again. "To be honest no." Barry replied. "I know your feeling something know but you have to get over it. Tomorrow the people we just met are going to explain everything better."

Barry looked at him, he was right he needed some straight answers. Barry had let his feelings take hold of him before he could get some. He looked at Oliver and thanked him for the pep talk.

"Its getting late the sun is almost done setting and we need to find a place to stay." Oliver said. Barry nodded. And they headed into the village to find a place to stay. 

AN: And here ends Chapter 2 of this story I hope you enjoyed. Stay tuned for the second part no guarantee on when it comes out due to school. Remember to review, favorite, and/or follow if your liking it. If you have any suggestions on what you would like to happen write it and I'll see if I can incorporate it.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is the third chapter of this story. Brief summary: Barry starts to realize they are not on Earth Two. I see more people have followed and favorited the story, thanks for that. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Note: I DO NOT own Naruto or Flash, I only own the plot and the villan.**

Chapter 3

Clarity

"We've been at this for hours." the metahuman groaned. He had been practicing the same technique, the the masked man was trying to teach him. He was starting to get tired of trying to make an orb of electricity using, what the masked man called, chakra.

"Once you have at least shown a bit of mastery, you can embark on the mission Zoom told you to do." the masked man replied.

The metahuman shivered. He was sure that this guy had meant business, but with the way he phrased his sentences was like he could kill him just by lifting a finger. He kept at his training he had to master this or Zoom or the masked man would kill him, and quite frankly he liked his life.

"You're doing well keep at it." the masked man said. The met human sighed and continued on with his training.

 _With Barry and Oliver(Barry POV)_

Barry had just woken up after having a rocky night. He could still remember the words ringing in his head: _Yellow Flash,_ he had to get answers. He looked towards where Oliver had slept, he was gone. Barry looked around their room and saw no sign of him. _He must have gone out early_ Barry thought. He went to get changed, with some fresh clothes. Even though they were the clothes he had worn yesterday they were still in relatively good shape. He looked towards the coat hanger which had his suit, he knew he would need it but when is what would cause him to think. He walked out of the room to find Oliver about to walk in.

"You're awake good. Now we can go meet up with the people we met yesterday." Oliver said. Barry nodded agreeing.

He had to see them again and clear up any doubts he had. It was just so he could confirm somethings. Barry and Oliver left their room and started to head towards where they were supposed to meet the people they saw yesterday. Barry could still not believe the clothes they were wearing. To him it seemed pretty weird, he knew Earth Two would be strange in a way but not this strange. They continued to walk when Barry saw a white haired man with two kids by his side, one with blonde hair and another with pink. The pink hair was also a weird thing as well, Barry could swear it looked natural.

"Hello everyone. I'm glad that you showed up." Oliver said to the group. They all greeted each other. To Barry they seemed like good people, but first impressions didn't always mean they were good.

"So first things first, why doesn't my friend introduce himself to you." Oliver said motioning towards Barry. "He does make a good point we don't know your name yet." the man with white hair said.

Barry took a deep breath, he had to gain their trust so he could get as much information as possible. "My name is Barry Allen." he said finally.

"What kind of name is that," the blonde yelled, "I mean first he has some weird name like Oliver Queen and now yours is Barry Allen! Why can't you guys just give us your real names!?"

Oliver smirked. Barry tried to hold back his anger, and then calmly said: "Those are our names. If we would have come up with fake names you probably would have noticed right away."

The man with the white hair nodded in agreement and said: "He's right Naruto. Anyways my name is Kakashi Hatake."

"I'm Sakura Haruno, pleased to meet you both." the pink haired girl said.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki!" the blonde yelled.

Barry chuckled, this kid was full of enthusiasm and energy. Barry was probably going to like this kid. Kakashi seemed to be the more level headed of the group, while Sakura was the one that kept Naruto under control.

"Well the first thing I'd like to say is sorry for storming out yesterday. I let my emotions take over for a second." Barry said bowing his head a little.

"It's all right you seemed pretty shaken by the name I gave you. May I ask why that name means something to you?" Kakashi asked.

Barry took a deep breath and looked and Oliver, who motioned to tell him. "The reason why that name means so much to me is that someone with that nickname killed my mother." Barry finally said.

Barry could see the eyes of the people standing in front of him widen. Obviously what he said had triggered something to them just like he had. Oliver noticed it as well he looked more cautious now.

"Mind telling me why you guys seemed so surprised about?" Barry asked.

"It's just that, he never did anything like that. I don't even recall him killing someone in the first place." Kakashi replied

Barry noticed his voice seemed a bit shaky as he said his sentence. Something was off about this world and he did not know what, but he was going to find out. He motioned towards Oliver to whisper something to him.

"I don't think that we are on Earth Two." Barry said to him. "Why's that?" Oliver asked. "The guy their talking about was a hero, the Yellow Flash I knew was no hero. And based on what Jay told me there is only one evil speedster on Earth Two." Barry replied.

Oliver looked at him with a face of confusion. Barry had recently told him about time travel and this whole other worlds thing was really messing with his head. Barry motioned towards the group in front of him, who were still trying to process what they heard.

"What was his name?" Barry asked. "Excuse me?" Kakashi replied. "The Yellow Flash's name, what was it?" Barry asked again. "Oh right… His name was Minato Namikaze." Kakaski answered.

Barry sighed in relief, there was no Eobard Thawne on this world. Barry still felt sorry for putting the group under so much stress by expelling his past. He knew the best way on how to fix it.

"Eobard Thawne." Barry said. "Excuse me?" Kakashi replied with again. "The name of Yellow Flash that killed my mother was named Eobard Thawne."

Barry could hear the sighs of relief coming for the group he smiled knowing that their worries had come to an end. Barry looked towards Oliver who seemed to smile again at the turn of events.

"Know that thats out of the way, how about a small amount of personal facts from Barry and me." Oliver said. Barry nodded in agreement.

"I'll start I guess, where I'm from I work as a forensic scientist for the police department." Barry said first. "Where I'm from, I'm currently in the process of becoming an important official of my city." Oliver said.

"Thats interesting, but where are you from exactly? I've been all around the world so I should know more or less where your from." Kakashi asked.

Barry and Oliver gave each other a nervous look. If they said where they were from and that place did not exist something bad might happen. Oliver must have been having the same thought because he was the first to speak: "We are pretty far from here, doubt you would know where."

The three looked at them for a second, clearly not believing their lie, but they seemed to have shrugged it off. Barry could tell these people were intense they showed no sign of having their guard down, they seemed prepared for whatever thing could happen all of a sudden. There was an awkward silence between them for a period of time, before Sakura broke it.

"So do you guys like it here in Konoha?" she asked. "Well we've only been here for about less than 36 hours so we haven't had the time to really explore the place." Oliver said.

Barry was really happy that Oliver came with him, he knew how to keep people talking. If Barry was stuck here by himself he probably would have frozen about three or four times. Barry kept track of the conversation that Oliver was having with the group, he seemed to be asking if they were willing to show them around. To which both of them had agreed to, so their tour of the village began.

The tour had taken them almost the whole day when they ended up back at where they first met. Barry and Oliver thanked their guides and went back to where they were staying.

"Well that was interesting." Barry said. "Yeah defiantly." Oliver replied. "I think we might have just found ourselves some allies here. Don't you think Oliver?" Barry asked. "Yeah your defiantly right." Oliver replied.

They continued on towards where they were staying unaware of what was going to happen that night.

 _Kakashi POV Shortly after parting ways with Barry and Oliver_

Kakashi had realized that the people they had just met were hiding who they were. He wanted to know more about them but they kept dodging the questions he would ask. The one known as Oliver was good at keeping up with appearances, but Barry and trouble doing so.

"Do you guys think they were being sincere when they said who they were?" Kakashi asked his pupils. "Barry seems like he was being sincere about what he does and what happened to his mother other than that he was defiantly hiding something." Naruto replied. "Oliver seemed to hide almost everything about him, what he said about what he is doing there he was telling the truth." Sakura said.

Kakashi agreed with their observations, he too had noticed these things. Kakashi knew that they were hiding something, and he was going to find out what.

 _At Night (Metahuman POV)_

The metahuman had finally mastered his first ability with chakra. He was really proud of it, he walked down the streets of the village with a devilish grin on his face. He just had to test it out on someone. He had a hood on so that no one could recognize him, he did not know if the Flash had a civilian identity that he used to investigate in plain sight. He turned a corner into in alley where he was stopped by a man.

"Remove that hood so I can see your face please." the man demanded

The metahuman just smiled, this man would be his first victim of his new ability. He removed his hood to show his face. He could see the man step back, he could feel his power.

"If you insist." the metahuman said as he raised his hand a ball of electricity appeared in his hand.

The man stepped back once again. The metahuman started to laugh he stepped closer to the man and flung the ball towards him, which went right through his chest killing him instantly.

"Should have been more careful with who your dealing with." The metahuman said with a smile to the corpse.

The metahuman stood up and walked out of alley acting like nothing had just happened. He was going to have fun in this place for sure, and his training was paying off, and The Flash was his next target.

 **AN: Here ends the third chapter. Hope you enjoyed. I'm thinking about incorporating Sai into the story so if you any suggestions on how I do so please write in the reviews, also any constructive criticism is appreciated. Remember to favorite, follow, and review! Stay tuned for the next chapter where things really get interesting.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Here is the fourth chapter. Hope you enjoy it. Brief summary: Barry gets into a fight. Some more people have favorited and followed the story, thanks guys that means a lot. Like I said before hope you enjoy. Note: I don't own Naruto or The Flash!**

Chapter 4

CSI Skills

Barry had been in Konoha for about a day starting that morning. For what he had experienced so far was that Konoha was not such a bad place. It had its charm, it was far from what he was used to in Central City, but it was nice. So far the people were nice and they were polite, in a Japanese sort of way. The people here defiantly reminded him of Japanese people, even their names. He looked towards where Oliver was he was still sleeping, Barry decided to leave him be and went off to investigate the town some more. He took his clothes off his hanger and once again looked at his costume, it was all he had left of Central City. Barry wondered how his friends were feeling, they must have been feeling lost and confused without him. Barry sighed and left the room. He walked around saying hi to most of the people he met, he wanted to act as natural as possible but his looks did not help him. People would stare at him as he walked by with either a raised eyebrow or a confused face. He ignored it and kept walking. Then all of a sudden he felt dizzy, but the kind where he does not eat and he faints from hunger, this was actual dizziness almost like vertigo. He started to fall back, but someone caught him.

"Careful there bud." said the person.

Barry looked at him he wore the same thing Kakashi wore, except he wore a green leotard or jump suit. He had, what looked like, a bowl cut. He was accompanied by three others: one looked just like the man in front of him, the other was another a boy with really long hair and completely white eyes, the last was a girl with two buns on each side of her head. They all wore the same symbol on a metal plate.

"Thanks, got dizzy there for a sec." Barry thanked the man. "No problem, I noticed you where not well so I came here to assist you. Might I ask what your name is?" the man asked.

Barry hesitated he didn't want to go around telling everyone his name. The man had helped him so it might as well be the nicest thing to do. Barry looked towards the person with long hair, he seemed to be studying Barry.

"My name is Barry Allen, and yours?" Barry asked. "The name is Might Guy! Pleased to meet you Allen." the man know called Might Guy.

Barry looked towards the other three, they seemed to be hesitant. And did this guy just call him by his last name, that sure was weird.

"Well thanks again, hope we meet again." Barry said turing to leave.

As he turned he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. Barry turned and saw the guy with white eyes. His veins seemed to be popping out form his eyes. This guy was defiantly studying him.

"Your chakra is strange, who are you?" the guy asked. Barry raised and eyebrow at the question.

"What's chakra?" Barry asked. Then all of a sudden he felt all the air leave his lungs and he was sent flying back. 

Barry got up, he started at the guy who attacked him. He was in a strange position, but defiantly was not one that meant he wanted to talk. Barry positioned himself for the next attack. The guy went running towards him, he tried to land his palm on him, but using his speed he dodged. The guy kept attacking and Barry kept dodging. Barry wanted use his speed to send a barrage of punches towards him, but decided against it to not show what he could do. Barry could tell the guy was getting frustrated that he attacked, he could tell he did not want to be hit by whatever he was doing. The energy surging from his palms was strong, this guy had to be a metahuman. Barry was starting to get tired of dodging so using his speed just a little punched him straight in the gut and he was sent flying into his group. Barry looked at the the guy again who started to get up, but the group he was with stopped him.

"Neji stop! Whats the point of this?" the girl asked

Barry looked at the guy now named Neji. He still had his veins popping out close to eyes. Barry realized that this guy had some kind of optic power, this guy had to be a metahuman. The group was trying to calm Neji down, but to no avail.

"You should see the way his chakra flows its erratic and extremely fast." Barry overheard Neji say this.

Barry readied himself for the next attack. Neji charged at him, the energy in his palms were surging. Barry had no choice but use his speed to dodge. Then an arrow pierced through his leg. Barry heard Neji scream in pain. Barry looked towards the rooftop where the arrow came form and saw Oliver in his Green Arrow suit. Oliver jumped down form the roof in front of Barry. He motioned towards Barry to run, nodded no. Oliver rolled his eyes and drew an arrow and pointed it at the group, which had gone to Neji's side. Oliver shot the arrow at their feet and it exploded in a cloud of smoke. Barry used this chance to get away, so did Oliver. After running a few blocks they turned into an alley where Oliver removed his hood.

"What the hell were you thinking picking a fight with people!" Oliver scolded him. "I didn't do anything that guy started the fight," Barry said defending himself, "all I did was give a quick punch in the stomach and dodged most of his strikes."

Oliver sighed then he said: "Were the use of your powers noticeable?" Barry nodded no. "However that guy had to be a metahuman. I could feel the collection of energy in his palms and he had some kind of ocular power." Barry said.

Oliver sighed again. Barry could tell he was getting frustrated. Barry looked back at the fight, that Neji guy was trained and very well trained, he probably could give Oliver a run for his money.

"All right then I need to head back and put this away, try to stay out of trouble please." Oliver said. "I'll just go with you." Barry replied. Oliver nodded and they both headed to where they were staying. Once there after everything had settled down, they heard a knock on their door. Barry opened it and saw familiar pink haired girl./p

"Hey Sakura, whats up?" Barry said. "Can you come with me?" Sakura asked.

Barry looked towards Oliver who seemed distressed. What could have happened that she was looking for him.

 _With Team Kakashi_

Team Kakashi was standing in the Hokage's office. They were being told of a murder that happened last night. The murder was strange because all that there was for evidence was a body nothing else.

"What does this have to with us?" Naruto asked. "I want you guys to investigate a little bit." the Hokage replied.

"Well what do want us to do forensic science isn't exactly any of out forte's." Kakashi replied. "I'll have Shizune help you, but if you know someone then feel free to let them help, if you trust them that is." the Hokage replied

Team Kakashi all bowed as they left, when the Hokage stopped them: "One last thing, the body is still in the alley where we found it. Its near a barbecue restaurant." The team nodded and went to investigate.

As they headed towards the murder sight, Naruto spoke up: "Are we gonna get someone's help or is it just us?" "We could ask Barry for help." Sakura suggested "Who's Barry?" Sai asked. "Long story Sai. Sure go get him Sakura we'll meet you at the site." Sakura nodded and headed towards Barry. Once she arrived she headed towards where Barry was staying. Once at the door she knocked on it. Barry was there to open the door.

"Hey Sakura, whats up?" he asked. "Can you come with me?" she asked.

She noticed that he looked towards Oliver, who had a face of distress. He called over Barry, Oliver said something to him to which he nodded. He turned back towards Sakura and asked: "What do you need?"

"Someone found someone murdered, and my team was assigned to investigate. None of know enough about forensic science, but you said thats what you do where you come form would you mind helping us?" she asked.

Barry once again looked at Oliver, who called him over again. They said something to each other and Barry nodded again. He turned towards her and said yes. She thanked him and they hurried towards the murder site. When they arrived there Barry said hello to Naruto and Kakashi and introduced himself to Sai. Kakashi explained to him the situation and Barry went to work immediately. He looked around the area, explaining each step he did, saying maybe there are clues in the dirt such as footprints. He asked permission to look at the body Kakashi said yes and Barry went to work again.

"Well then, I haven't seen something like this in awhile." Barry said.

He looked at the body closely and yelped as he got too close ,Sakura laughed to which Barry responded with a smile. He asked permission to remove the shirt of the victim was wearing, Kakashi said yes again and he removed the shirt. Both Naruto and Sakura stepped back as they saw what's chest looked like. Kakashi was wide eyed, while Sai was indifferent.

"Ok something that I can tell you right off the bat is that he was killed with some type of electrical attack. You can tell by the markings around the hole in his sternum, its like if you get struck by lightning and survived, doubt any of you know how that feels. There is also some residue from the electricity, due to the static electricity I felt when I got too close. And whatever he was attacked with was really hot, the blood in is chest area is dry no sign of it being running after he was hit. Whatever he was struck by killed him instantly." Barry finished as he out the cover over the body.

They all looked at Barry his skills were really good. He smiled at them saying he was happy to help as he turned to leave he turned back around and asked: "Sorry if I sound rude or anything like that but can I get paid a little bit for doing this. I kind of need the money."

Kakashi smiled and gave him a small reward for helping and he started to walk off before turning again: "To find who you are looking for just find someone with abilities like this, because the power lines had nothing to do with this. He finished pointing at the power lines.

Team Kakashi waited for the person to pick up the body to arrive, when he did they went to report what they had learned from Barry to the Hokage. They told her that it was a someone, that it wasn't an accident. She asked if Barry was a trustworthy source, Kakashi said that as person he is not, but as a forensic scientist he was. Before they left the Hokage explained one last thing to them.

"The guy known as Barry Allen was in fight with Neji Hyuga recently." the Homage explained. "Thats not like Barry he seems like a rather peaceful guy." Naruto said. "Well what I was told is that he dodged most of his attacks and landed a solid punch that sent him flying back. But thats not the real reason why I tell you this, the real reason is because before anything else could happen a man in a green hood and bow interrupted it and they they both disappeared."

The team looked at the Hokage, they knew Barry was hiding something, but being able to dodge all of Neji's strikes was incredible. They then thought he was a shinobi like them. The man in the green hood was also strange, Oliver was carrying a bow when they first met him, was it possible he was that person. They decided that this new information could be connected with the sky being split open. They knew that Oliver and Barry were connected. The team departed form the Hokage's office and went outside to find Guy and his team in front of the building.

"Well hello Kakashi." Guy said. "Hello Guy. By the way is Neji all right we heard what happened." Kakashi replied. "Yes, I'm fine but my stomach hurts a lot. That guy sure can punch." Neji holding one arm across his stomach.

"How was the fight like?" Naruto asked. "Well I saw with my Byakugan his chakra and it was quite strange it flowed very quickly and erratically it wasn't normal. His ability to dodge is also incredible he dodged all my strikes. It was like he saw everything in slow motion. Before I could attack again an arrow went through my leg." Neji finished as he pointed to his leg.

The would was clean the arrow went right through his leg. Then Neji showed them the arrows that were left behind.

"We wanted these arrows to get analyzed to see what they were made of and it might point us in a direction to find this green hooded man." Neji said. "Well the Hokage assigned us to track this guy down so why don't you give the arrows to us." Kakashi said.

Neji nodded and gave the arrows to them. Guy's team then turned to leave, before they did Neji stopped and said: "Do not trust Barry Allen."

Team Kakashi nodded and said farewell to their friends. They walked through the town before parting ways. They all knew events were being set into motion.

 _Oliver and Barry at their home_

Barry walked into the room where he and Oliver were staying at, and found Oliver waiting for him. They greeted each other and Oliver asked if Barry was hungry to which he said yes. Oliver had picked up some ramen from a shop near by. He made sure to buy a lot for Barry. They ate in silence for a while, they both had had strange days.

"What did you find out about the murder? Is it who we are looking for?" Oliver asked breaking the silence. "Yeah it was. The person was killed by an electrical attack, and the power lines showed signs of overloading. That's it I'll call him Overload, Cisco would be proud of me." Barry finished saying. Oliver rolled his eyes and said: "Are we going to do some watch rounds around the village looking for him?" "We should." Barry agreed.  
As the finished their meals they went towards the closet and put on their costumes. For Barry it felt good to be wearing the costume again. Tracing the emblem on his chest with his finger he smiled. He looked at Oliver who nodded.

"Ready?" Oliver asked drawing a grappling hook arrow. "Defiantly." Barry said as lightning appeared in his eyes.

The both turned off the light of their room and went into the night getting ready for the fight to come.

 **AN: And here ends the fourth chapter. I figured out a way to put Sai in and hope you like the Team Guy part. I put that in so you could see that Barry has mastered his speed to a degree where he can use it to dodge with out showing his powers, and Oliver coming out of no where is deus ex machina(I tried to find a way but couldn't think of any :/). If you have any suggestions be sure to leave them and I'll try to put them in. Hope you enjoyed and stay tuned for the next part. Remember to review, follow and favorite.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Here is the fifth chapter to this story. I see some people are enjoying it since they favorited and/or followed it and those who just saw it but didn't do anything thats cool too at least you saw it. Anyways hope you enjoy this chapter. NOTE: I do not own Flash or Naruto, I only own the plot and one character.**

Chapter 5

Back In Action

Barry was zipping around the village, the feeling of running felt good again. He looked towards Oliver who was jumping from rooftop to rooftop, Barry noticed it feel good for him as well. The night was peaceful the people seemed unaware of his presence or Oliver's. Smiling he picked up the pace. In a span of five minutes Barry had already ran around the entire village, knowing your surroundings was key to able to win a fight, or at least this what Oliver told him. Barry would occasionally hear Oliver say through the comm to slow down, but he did not want to his speed was the closest thing he had to home. As he did his fifth run around the village he heard Oliver say to him to meet him on a rooftop. There was a sense of panic in his voice, so Barry raced towards him. Once he arrived there he saw four familiar faces; Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, and Sai. They were all in attack positions ready for the next move. They seemed surprised as Barry arrived, they probably had never seen someone like him. Barry stood back to back with Oliver, who nodded.

"Who are you?" Kakashi asked.

Barry made sure to blur his face and Oliver lowered his hood. They looked at the people in front of them, they both remained silent.

"We are expecting and answer." Kakashi said again. "We are looking for some one." Oliver said with his voiced disguised. "Does it have to do with Barry Allen? You saved him earlier today." Kakashi said. "Stay away from him he has nothing to do with this." Barry said with his voice disguised as well.

Barry noticed their opponents started to get out of their stances, but their guards were still up. Oliver drew an arrow from his quiver and rested it on his bow.

"Then you wouldn't mind coming with us? We have some questions for you." Kakashi said. "To hell with this they aren't gonna talk. Lets just take them down." Naruto said as more of him suddenly appeared.

Barry looked at Naruto with a poof about ten more of him appeared, they charged towards him. Oliver shot his arrow and one of the clones disappeared in a poof. Barry zipped towards them, all the clones went poof and disappeared Naruto stumbled back. Naruto was defiantly a metahuman. Barry looked towards Kakashi and the rest they charged as well. Oliver was fighting Kakashi t a stand still, either Kakashi was holding back or Oliver was good. Sai and Sakura charged at Barry, Sai attacked with drawings that came to life and Sakura was more of a close range fighter. Just like Neji Barry could feel the energy surging from her fists, were all four of them metahumans. Naruto had gotten up and another clone appeared, Barry noticed as the clone was doing something to his hand and a blue orb was formed in Naruto's palm. He charged towards Barry holding his arm out. Barry simply moved to the left and dodged the attack, then he sent a barrage of swift punches onto his back. Barry could hear Sakura yell his name and ran towards her friend. Oliver had finished his fight with Kakashi and went to Barry's side, he had what looked like a blade wound on his hip. The wound was not fatal so Barry relaxed a bit. He looked towards their opponents. They had all gotten up ready to attack again. Naruto charged, but before he could do anything Barry subdued him and pinned him to the ground. Oliver shot arrows on loose ends of his clothes pinning him and aimed one final arrow at Naruto's head. Barry looked at the arrow it was a smokescreen arrow, Oliver was pointing at it for intimidation.

"One more step and this boy gets an arrow through his head." Oliver said with his voice disguised.

Kakashi took on step and Oliver pulled back his arrow farther. Barry sprinted towards Sakura and Sai and vibrated his hands. Just as the Reverse-Flash had done, just to show he wasn't afraid to take a life. But in all honesty even if they called the bluff he would not be able to finish to job.

"You take one more step and my hand will tear their hearts in two." Barry said with as much venom as he could.

Barry noticed Kakashi looked back an forth between his team. Barry looked towards Oliver who nodded. He moved his bow to aim at Kakashi and released it, Kakashi drew a small bladed weapon to deflect it. The arrow landed in between his legs, however it did not do anything.

"Stay out of our way." Oliver said. "Who are you?" Kakashi asked. "I am the Flash." Barry said as he ran back towards Oliver. "And I, the Green Arrow." Oliver said.

Just as he finished a beep noise was heard and the arrow exploded in a cloud of smoke. Once the smoke disappeared Barry and Oliver were gone. 

The next morning with Team Kakashi

"So thats the name of the man in the hood the Green Arrow." the Hokage said.

Team Kakashi had waited until the morning to give an explanation on what happened. They were having trouble understanding how someone could run as fast as the Flash and not be low on Chakra after the first time going that fast.

"And the other was named the Flash. Can you describe how they looked?" the Hokage asked. "Well the Green Arrow has green colored clothes. He wears a hood so I couldn't see his face. He wore gauntlets on his arms and he was sleeveless, some armor as a shirt but not all that protective, I got a clean stab on his hip, and armored pants with boots. His bow is pretty advanced never seen anything like it." Kakashi explained how the Green Arrow looked. "The Flash wears a full body suit which is red he has an emblem on his chest of a lightning bolt and wears a mask that covers everything except his eyes and mouth, but his face was blurred so I couldn't tell who he was." Sakura explained how the Flash looked.

The Hogake looked down towards her desk sighing as she did it. Team Kakashi waited for their next assignment. They had never faced a duo like this before, they worked well together, they knew each others strengths, it was like they have been fighting together for years.

"Anything else you would like to add?" the Hokage asked. "Well its about the Flash. We think we know why he's called that." Kakashi stated to say. The Homage raised and eyebrow and Kakashi continued: "He can run extremely fast. Its like he there on second and gone the next. I believe can also see things in slow motion he dodged all of our attacks with ease, and when he leaves a trail of yellow lightning."

The room was silent for a few moments. The Hokage told them to keep investigating, there were events that were happening and she wanted to know why. Kakashi showed he the arrows that were left behind and told them to investigate the arrows find what they were made of and that way they could track the Green Arrow. The team nodded and left.

"Who are we going to find to investigate the arrows?" Sai asked. "We're gonna talk to Barry right?" Naruto asked. "Indeed we are." Kakashi answered. "But the Flash told us to stay away from him." Sakura replied. "We need answers and we need them now.

The team walked towards the place where Barry and Oliver were staying at. Once they got there they found the door to the apartment slightly open. The team looked at each other and opened the door slowly. Once the door was opened an arrow was shot and it hid Karachi in the shoulder. Then the team felt a gust of wind and saw yellow lightning pass them.

"Naruto, Sai follow the Flash. Sakura and I will take care of the Green Arrow." Kakashi said pulling the arrow out of his shoulder.

The two boys nodded and followed the trail of lightning. Kakashi got up and readied himself. There was still a figure in the room. Karachi could tell it was the Green Arrow they heard another arrow being drawn. Before they could react arrows hit both of them, it hit Sakura in the shoulder and Kakashi in the thigh.

"Thats for last night." the Green Arrow said as the jumped out the window.

Kakashi pulled the arrow out of his thigh and groaned he tried to follow him, but he disappeared in the crowd of people. Sakura got to his side and reaffirmed that he was gone. They turned to hear footsteps coming their way. They found Naruto and Sai with Barry and Oliver right behind them.

"You guys ok?" Naruto asked. Kakashi nodded. "What are they doing with you?" he asked. "While we tried to find the Flash we found them and they wanted to talk to us." Naruto said.

Kakashi looked at the two strange men and nodded. They all sat down in the apartment, Barry and Oliver sat across the table form team Kakashi. There was brief scilence between them where they stared at each other.

"First off thanks for getting those two out of here. The second thing is that we would like to be truthful with you." Barry said.

 _(Barry POV)_

After saying that Barry looked towards their guests who seemed intrigued to know the truth. Barry and Oliver agreed on telling them a half truth, fearing what they might react to the information. Barry took a deep breath before speaking.

"The Flash and the Green Arrow come from the same place we do. They're known as hero's. Well the Flash more than the Green Arrow. They don't just operate within the vicinity of their respective homes they do work together at times, this must be one of their team ups. They are not bad people you just have to trust them." Barry finished.

He looked towards his guests then towards Oliver who did not seem to say much with his facial expression. He looked back towards the guests, they seemed to be still processing what he told them.

"Well if they're hero's why did they try to kill us and they mentioned you Barry. What connection do you have with them other than knowing where they're from?" Kakashi asked.

Barry looked at Oliver who raised his hands as if saying that Barry had to answer. He sighed, Barry didn't want to be on his own to talk to them but it looked like he was on his own.

"We he saved me once and well he just watches for my well being." Barry said.

He looked towards the guests. Naruto, Sakura, and Sai seemed satisfied, while Kakashi kept looking at Barry waiting for him to make a misstep. Barry had experience dealing with people like him, so he hid his doubt in his comment. Barry knew he probably could not keep his secret a lot longer with them seeming to try to put the pieces together.

"Well before we leave we wanted to ask you something." Kakashi said. "And that would be?" Barry replied. "What these arrows are made of?" Kakashi asked.  
He handed the arrows to Barry who looked at them. Barry smiled he already knew what they were made of.

"Thats easy. Their made out of a carbon composite. Unless he changed them which I doubt." Barry replied. "Thanks Barry." Kakashi said as he got up to leave.

Once team Kakashi left the room Barry let out a relieved sigh. He never held a lie for that long. He looked at Oliver who could not hold in his laughter any longer and burst out laughing. Barry couldn't help it either and started to laugh. As they calmed down Oliver was the first to speak.

"I can't believe you were able to lie for that long." He said. "Yeah well I had to tell them half truth or they were gonna start to suspect, plus I'm pretty sure Kakashi is putting things together." Barry replied. "Yeah your probably right." Oliver replied.

Barry stood up and all of a sudden felt dizzy. He felt himself loosing his footing he stumbled and tried to hold on to the wall. He then fell to the floor, Barry could feel himself blacking out. The last he heard before he blacked out entirely was Oliver shouting his name. 

_With the metahuman_

The metahuman walked into the room where he was training to find both Zoom and the masked man talking. He stood in the light as they continued talking, seeming like he was not there. Their conversation finished and they both turned to him.

"Your abilities are progressing nicely, however it's not at 100 percent." the masked man said. " **However, with the ones you have unlocked you will attack this place and draw the Flash out. This is just a test of your strength.** " Zoom said.

The metahuman smiled now was his chance to prove he stronger than the Flash. He already had the perfect attack plan. He looked towards Zoom and the masked man now was his chance to prove himself.

"What are the rules of engagement?" the metahuman asked. " **As long as you do what is needed, it doesn't matter.** " Zoom said.

The metahuman smiled he needed some time to prepare his technique or as the masked man called it a jutsu. The Flash was going to die by his hand and the Green Arrow was a bonus.

 **AN: Here comes to a close my fifth chapter hope you enjoyed it. The plot thickens here what could be this metahumans jutsu. Remember to review, favorite, and follow the story if you enjoyed. Constructive criticism is alway /strongstrongappreciated. Stay tuned for the next part.**

 **Review answer: Guest: I fixed the chapter that happens sometimes thanks for telling me. Thanks that means a lot that you like it!**


	6. Chapter 6 (fixed version)

AN: Here is chapter 6 of this story. Hope you enjoy it. Sorry I took so long to update school piled work on me last week so I couldn't update, but now I'm back. Brief summary: Barry gets and offer. Note: I do not own Naruto or the Flash, I only own the plot and the villain.

Chapter 6

The Offer

Oliver was sitting in a chair across from Barry, who was in a hospital bed. He leaned forward everyone in a while to see of he was getting better. When he first fainted he tried to wake him up, but after no success Oliver took him to the hospital. He feared that something was happening to Barry, he had Told Oliver when he first started being the Flash he would pass out from lack of eating due to his high metabolism, but this was nothing like that. He had eaten a lot when they got here, something was affecting Barry. Oliver heard the door to the room open and looked up to see a familiar face.

"Oh hello Oliver." Sakura smiled when she looked up from he clipboard. "Hello Sakura." He replied. "Are you going to be looking at Barry?" Oliver asked. "Yep. When I heard he was in a room, I volunteered to see him." She replied with a smile.

Oliver smiled back. He was glad that someone he knew, at least a small amount, was going to see Barry.

"Would you mind telling me what happened?" Sakura asked. "Well after you guys left last night, we were having a conversion and when he got up he started to walk strange. The next thing I know he's on the floor. He does get dizzy spells if he doesn't eat but this wasn't like that, he usually wakes up quickly after that." Oliver explained.

He saw Sakura write somethings down on her clipboard. She asked him if she could preform some basic check ups, to which he said yes. When she finished she wrote things down again and looked at Oliver.

"When he wakes up he should eat something just in case and if what you said is true. Other than that he seems fine health wise." She said.

Oliver thanked her and she turned to leave. Before she opened the door to the room, Barry groaned. He was starting to wake up.

"Where am I?" Barry asked as he opened his eyes. He looked around the room to find Oliver and Sakura looking at him. "Whats the last thing you remember Barry?" Oliver asked "Well we had just finished a conversation we were having and I felt dizzy, the next thing I know I blacked out and now I'm here." He replied.

Sakura walked over again and did some tests on his body. Once she finished she told Barry the same thing that she told Oliver. Barry nodded and thanked Sakura for helping. She smiled and walked out the room.

"Oliver there's something I have to tell you." Barry said. Oliver looked at him with an eyebrow raised. "When we got here I felt some type of energy, it was heavy, but it also felt like the speed force. It was weird but I think thats the reason why I keep blacking out." Barry said.

Oliver did not understand what he was talking about, he had not felt any type of energy, but if it was hindering Barry than it was bad.

"Do you think that energy is affecting your speed?" Oliver asked. "Yeah, but I'm not one hundred percent on this." Barry replied. "Until we figure things out try to not use your speed. Because if what your saying is true then we might have a problem getting back home." Oliver said.

Barry nodded. The sound of the door opening made both men turn their heads to see Sakura once again walk in. She smiled at while lifting the papers from her clipboard. She pressed the clipboard on her chest and took a deep breath.

"All of Barry's vitals check out and nothing else is wrong with him. Make sure he eats something and you have been discharged form the hospital. So when your ready you may go." She smiled as she finished and turned to leave.

Oliver walked up to her and put his hand on her shoulder, as she turned he said: "Thanks a lot for your help." "No problem."

She opened the door and left. Oliver walked back to Barry who was already putting his clothes back on. They left the hospital building and started to walk towards a place to eat.  
"Where do you want to go?" Oliver asked Barry. "Lets got to that ramen place its really good. Better than back home thats for sure." Barry replied. "Does it replace Big Belly Burger?" Oliver asked. "Absolutely not." Barry said.

They walked to the place, once there they walked in and sat down.

"We have limited money so not too much." Oliver cautioned. "You got it." Barry replied.

As the fist bowl arrived, Barry inhaled it just as fast as it arrived. He then got one more and once again it was inhaled by Barry.

"Good grief you eat more than Naruto." the chef said. "Who eats more than me?" a voice behind them said.

Oliver and Barry looked back to find Naruto about to sit down. He looked over to them and said hello with a smile.

"Give me the usual please." Naruto said as the chef went on to cooking.

"You come here often Naruto?" Barry asked. "Yep all the time, Ichiraku's is the best!" he replied with a lot of enthusiasm. "It sure is, better than back home at least." Barry replied feeling sad as he remembered Central City.

Naruto received his bowl and started to eat it, inhaling it just like Barry had done. He then looked over to him and saw that Barry was hanging his head.

"How is your hometown like?" Naruto asked as he put his bowl.

Barry looked at Naruto he tried to think of Central City without thinking about what he left behind. Oliver stood up and patted Barry on the shoulder.

"I'm headed back to the apartment see you there. I'm leaving some money so you can pay. Nice to see you again Naruto." Oliver said as he left.

"Well Naruto it's a pretty cool place. It's a lot different form here but its where I grew up so I have a strong attachment to it. We have buildings that reach the clouds and its pretty big too its hard to get places without having to go a long distance." Barry said.

"It seems you left things behind when you left." Naruto said.

Barry nodded. He left behind all his friends and family. He left Joe, Iris, Cisco, Caitlin, his dad, Patty, and his friends form Earth 2 Jay and Harry. But he also just could not leave this world without fixing the problem he brought here. He was going to stop the metahuman then return home.

"If you ever manage to go there, I'm sure you'll like it." Barry said with a smile. Naruto smiled. "How about we have a contest who can eat the most loser has to pay for the winner deal?" Naruto said. "Yeah."

Barry could hear the chef sigh as he got ready for all the cooking he had to do. Barry and Naruto started to eat as fast as they could the competition lasted for some time it finally ended when Naruto said he could not eat anymore, which meant Barry had won. The chef said that they did not have to pay, but Barry left some money anyway. Barry and Naruto exited the shop and walked into the street. It was a bout 4 o'clock it had been 4 hours since Barry woke up, he felt better around Naruto he somehow made him forget and remember Central City. They walked around the village Naruto kept talking about his adventures, to Barry they all sounded exciting. But when he mentioned an adventure with a boy named Saskue he voice would drift off. Barry decided it was best not to ask who he was, it was clearly a strong topic for Naruto. the walked around the village until it was about 6 o'clock.

"I should be heading back to my apartment, but it was good talking to you Naruto." Barry said. "Yeah you too. You know your not such a bad guy." Naruto said.

Barry smiled this kid could brighten anyones day, the two parted ways and walked away. Naruto would occasionally turn to wave at him to which Barry waved back. He continued walking, he felt less foreign to the village the people no longer looked at him as a stranger. He walked around the village for a little while longer wanting to walk and think. Barry decided to go back to where they first arrived the top of the mountain. Once he arrived he felt a shift in the air. He turned to find a man in an orange swirled mask and a black cloak with red clouds on it. Barry stepped back he could feel the intensity of the man in front of him.

"So your the one Zoom's fussing about. Not much about you to be completely honest." the man said.

Barry readied himself for an attack. He had no idea what this person was capable of.

"No need to tense up Flash or do you prefer Barry?" He said.

Barry had no idea how he knew who he was no one should know what his identity is. Was he from his Earth did Zoom bring two people here.

"I'm pretty sure you're wondering how I know who you are. Well its quite simple when you arrived I've been watching you. And Zoom hired me to train the person form your home." The man said.

"What the hell do you want with me?" Barry asked "Well you being here delays my plan and it's been delayed multiple times. So I'm here to offer you something." The man replied.  
Barry was taken back why would someone that Zoom use want to help him. He was intrigued, not that he trusted the man, but he was going to listen to what he had to say.

"What is your offer?" Barry asked. "A way home." The man answered.

Barry stared at the man wide eyed, did he actually have a way to get him home.

"Think about it but don't think too much the problem that you brought is gearing for an attack. So I need your answer soon. Meet me here with the Green Arrow for your answer." the man said.

After he said that a type of vortex appeared around his eye and he disappeared. Barry walked back to his apartment he was still trying to process what the man said to him. He had to tell Oliver about this and started to jog towards the apartment. When he got there he threw the door open. Oliver turned his head in surprise.

"Where have you been?" Oliver asked. "Sorry, I got side tracked." Barry replied. "With what?" Oliver asked. "An offer." Barry responded.

Oliver asked him what the offer was Barry explained that a man in a black cloak talked to him and he knew their identities. He continued to say the offer that he made being able to return home. When Barry finished Oliver put his hand on his chin thinking about what Barry just told him.

"Can we trust this guy?" Oliver asked. "I don't think so. He seemed pretty shady when I talked to him." Barry said. "Even if we do take thins deal and return home what about the metahuman? We can't just leave out problem here and forget abut it." Oliver said.

Barry had not thought about that. He knew he had to take down Overload, it was a problem that he brought and he needed to stop him.

"Whats more important to you, returning home or saving lives?" Oliver asked. "Saving lives." Barry said.

Barry knew that this offer was too much of a risk and he needed to take down Overload once and for all. Going home would have to wait a bit longer.

AN: And Here comes to an end the 6th chapter. The original idea was to combine the offer with the metahuman attack but I decided to separate them. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and remember to review, follow, and/or favorite.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Here is the seventh chapter of the story. Hope you enjoy it. Brief Summary: The Flash and Green Arrow fight Overload. Thanks to everyone who recently followed/favorited my story means a lot guys. Remember I do not own Naruto or The Flash, I only own the plot and villain.

Chapter 7

Electric Field

It was early in the morning Barry was zipping around Konoha to get his mind off of what he experienced the other night. He didn't care about him fainting, he just wanted to run. Barry felt very conflicted he wanted to go home as soon as possible, but he still had to take care of the problem he brought to this world. Barry and Oliver had agreed to meet the masked man to give him their answer, Barry did not trust the man but he had no other choice. Barry went back to the apartment and found Oliver already suited up ready to meet the man. They both nodded at each other and they went off to the mountain where they first arrived. It was noon when they arrived at the top of the mountain, it was a windy day. It had already been a week since they arrived but they both already felt attached in some way to the village. And they had a duty to protect it from their problems. The wind intensified as if an indicator that the man had arrived. Sure enough when Barry looked back the man was standing there. Oliver drew his bow, Barry motioned him to drop it but he kept it trained on the man.

"There is no need for violence here Green Arrow. We are just here to talk." the masked man said. "That doesn't mean I can't aim at your head just in case." Oliver responded.

Barry could feel Oliver's mistrust of the man, he understood his mistrust. Barry placed his hand on Oliver's shoulder and told him to drop his aim, to which he did.

"Can I ask you one question first?" Barry asked. "Of course." the masked man replied. "Why are you doing this for us, what do you hope to gain?" Barry asked. "I explained this to you already, you being here halts my plans." the masked man replied.

Barry could feel this man had a sinister agenda, but if he did have a way for Barry to get home he had to know if it was true.

"How can you get us home?" Barry asked. "So does that mean you have accepted the terms I gave you?" the masked man replied. "Just answer the damn question?" Barry said. "By combining your speed and my space-time transportation technique." the masked man replied.

Barry looked at Oliver who seemed to be just as bewildered as he was. If he could really do that then it mean that he was also a metahuman. Was it possible that everyone on this world were metahumans.

"Are you a metahuman as well?" Barry asked "No I am not. In fact we don't have those here. In this world people have abilities like yours using chakra. Most people here can use this." the mask man replied.

There was that word again, chakra. Neji had mentioned it too when Barry fought him. Was that also the anger that Barry felt when they arrived to the world. Was it also what was affecting Barry's speed.

"What is your answer to the offer I made you?" the masked man asked.

Barry pondered the question. On one hand he had so many more questions he wanted to ask and on the other he had his duties as a hero and as a friend. He looked at Oliver who seemed to have stood back, to let Barry take charge of the situation. It was his problem after all.

"I'm sorry, but I must decline that offer. I have to stop the metahuman that I brought form my world. Then I can return home." Barry finally answered.

He looked at Oliver who seemed pleased with his response then looked back at the masked man. With his mask it was impossible to tell what he was thinking.

"Its a shame really, but we can't win them all. By the way I would prepare for an attack by the metahuman if I were you." the masked man said as he disappeared in a vortex.

As if on cue once the man disappeared, an explosion was heard behind Barry. He looked towards Oliver who was already launching a grappling arrow towards the nearest building. Barry raced off towards the fight, something he felt happy doing once again.

In the village the metahuman was engaged in a battle with different shinobi, all their attacks would go right through him. Whenever some tired a range attack he shot electricity right through their chests, the victim would die instantly.

"Bring me the Flash and the Green Arrow! My quarrel is with them!" he would yell.

Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sai arrived to meet the metahuman. They stared at him he wanted the Flash and Green Arrow, but they were nowhere to be found.

"This how we'll strike: Naruto will distract him with his clones, Sakura will then go in close to strike, Sai will use his drawings as range cover, if necessary I'll use Lightning Blade to finish him off." Kakashi said. His team nodded and for set to attack.

Naruto summoned about 6 clones plus himself to attack the metahuman. All of his attacks went right through him, Sai's and Sakura's attacks would have the same effect, they went right through him. Kakashi charged up his attack and ran right towards the metahuman. His attack was the only one to connect. Kakashi looked up towards the metahuman, he had a smile on his face. Kakashi moved away from the metahuman, he started to laugh as he moved back.

"Thanks for the power boost, a bit more and I can use my attack." the metahuman said.

Then Kakashi felt a gust of wind come from behind him, and looked forward to see a man dressed in red soon after another in green. His eyes widened the Flash and Green Arrow had arrived. But was it to help them or the metahuman. The Flash then turned his head towards Kakashi, his face was blurred.

"Sorry we took so long but we are here now." he said to him. "Remember how we took him down back home?" the Green Arrow asked the Flash. "Yeah I do. But first I want to check something." The Flash replied.

The Green Arrow nodded. The Flash started to run around the metahuman, a vortex of yellow lightning appeared around the metahuman. Then at blinding speeds the Flash threw a bolt of lighting at the metahuman. In matter of seconds the metahuman was on the ground, in a fetal position. He then started to get up laughing and smiling.

"What have you done," Kakashi asked, "are you even on our side?"

The Green Arrow smirked. The Flash had returned to his side panting.

"Well looks like I was right he does absorb any form of electricity." The Flash said "Thanks for the extra boost. Now I can use my attack." the metahuman said.  
The metahuman began charging up his power and his hands shot towards the power lines and electricity shot towards them.

"You thought you could be me Flash, but I have gotten so much stronger since our fight in Central City. Now prepare to have many deaths on your hands. Then it going to be yours." the metahuman said.

All of a sudden electricity started to shoot out of the power lines, in random intervals. Barry started to notice people getting hit by the shots of electricity. Barry sprinted towards the metahuman he tried to punch him but his attack went right through him. The metahuman started to laugh.

"Thats useless Flash. Whenever I'm hooked up to any electrical device I become electricity nothing can harm me." the metahuman said.

"Green Arrow we need to shutdown the power grid. Its the only way to keep people from dying and to make him have a physical form." The Flash told to the Green Arrow. The Green Arrow nodded in agreement.

"Hey you with the white hair can you help him get to a place where he can shut down the flow of electricity?" The Flash asked Kakashi. "Yeah there is. I can go with him if it means stopping this guy." Kakashi said.

The he and the Green Arrow ran towards the power station. Barry looked towards the people that remained. He needed to gain their trust somehow.

"I know all of you don't trust or know who I am but this guy is going to harm your home. Help me beat him please." The Flash said towards the people.

"We'll help you but that doesn't mean we'll trust you." a blonde boy said, Barry recognized him as Naruto. "Thanks a lot. The only way to stop him in his current state would be to hit him with some type of water based attack." The Flash said towards the people.

Some people stepped forwards and got ready to attack. Until Oliver could find a way to turn off the power this was going to be difficult.

The Green Arrow and Kakashi were running down the street avoiding bolts of electricity form the power lines. Oliver would occasionally look over towards Kakashi who kept an eye on him. He probably didn't trust him, Oliver could not blame him, he did threaten his pupil with driving an arrow through his head. They continued to run in silence, until they made it to the power station.

"Where can we turn off the power?" The Green Arrow asked. "Its in the back corner." Kakashi replied.

Before they could mover towards the power switch the metahuman appeared from behind a generator. Both the Green Arrow and Kakashi's eyes widened, they saw the metahuman smirk.

"Whats wrong it looks like you've seen a ghost?" the metahuman asked. "But you were back where we came from." Kakashi said. "I can be at two places at once." the metahuman replied.

Oliver pressed the communicator in his ear, to turn it on so he could to Barry.

"We got a problem. The metahuman is over on my end as well." Oliver said. "What? How?" Barry replied. "I don't know just keep your guard up maybe this guy can multiply." Oliver replied.

Oliver looked towards Kakashi, who had drew a small blade and had one hand on his headband. Oliver drew an arrow and fired it, it went right through the metahuman. Just like the other one. They had to find a way to stop this guy, Barry had mentioned something about water, but there was none around.

"Go to the main generator. I'll handle this guy." Kakashi said without taking his eye off the metahuman. "You sure?" The Green Arrow asked. "Yeah just go." Kakashi responded.

Oliver ran around the fight that was about to happen, not wanting to get caught in the cross fire. He would let Kakashi handle the metahuman.

"Where do you think your going Green Arrow?" the metahuman said.

Kakashi then threw his blade which exploded as soon as it made it to the meta human. The metahuman turned to Kakashi, his anger was very noticeable.

"Your fights with me not him." Kakashi said to him.

He lifted his head to reveal a red eye with three marks around the pupil. The metahuman noticed he was getting serious.

"You have an eye similar to him. I don't know what that means, but if your anything like him you have to be strong." the metahuman said.

Kakashi readied himself for an attack, a person who was made of electricity would be hard to fight. He looked down to find an electric current coming out of the metahuman. He then put it together it was an electric clone, it only functioned if it was connected to an electric source. Which also meant he could not hit him with any electrical attacks. Kakashi made some signs with his hands and brought his fingers towards his mouth and shot a large fireball at the metahuman. The metahuman just stood there unfazed by the attack.

"If thats all you got then you're nowhere near his level." the metahuman said.

He charged towards Kakashi forming his fist into something similar to the Lightning Blade. He kept sending those close range attacks his way, but Kakashi kept dodging. Then both Kakashi and the metahuman heard a noise coming from the power station as if it was turning off.

"Well looks like I'm off. We'll continue this fight another day." the metahuman said as he disappearing into the generator. The Green Arrow appeared at Kakashi's side after he turned off the station, they nodded at each other and the Green Arrow put his hand on his communicator.

"Flash the power station is down you should be able to hit him now." the Green Arrow said through the comm. "Thanks this should be over in no time." the Flash responded through the comm.

The Green Arrow turned to Kakashi, they both knew where they needed to go and sprinted back towards where The Flash was.

Attacks were finally connecting with the metahuman. Barry noticed this and went over to Sakura.

"I've seen what you can do, you have monster strength. When your hear a boom sound start running towards the guy all right?" The Flash said to her. To which she nodded.

Barry ran the right distance to be able to pull off his attack. This was going to be a major drain on his powers, but it was his best shot at bringing him down. With that in mind Barry ran towards the metahuman. At about the halfway point to the metahuman Barry could feel himself break the sound barrier, he then heard the boom. As quickly as it had happened his fist connected with the metahuman, who was sent spiraling backwards into a wall. Barry was panting he looked towards Sakura who was staring at him wide eyed, she did not even have a chance to move when Barry made it to the metahuman. Barry walked towards the metahuman, panting while he did, Barry knew he was going to pass out soon. The metahuman looked up at him and stoop up, they were face to face.

"This isn't over Flash. I'll be back stronger than before." the metahuman said he started to run towards a power line.

In a matter of seconds he turned into electricity and disappeared through the power lines. Barry looked back to find Kakashi and Oliver standing behind him.  
"You had him in a perfect position to end him, why didn't you?" Kakashi asked him. "I don't kill." Barry replied and ran turned around to find The Green Arrow firing an arrow and grappling towards a rooftop, where he too began to run.

"Should we go after him Kakahsi-sensei?" Naruto asked "No we'll let them go for now. But they are responsible for all those who died here today." Kakashi replied. He know where where the Flash and the Green Arrow were from Central City.

Back at Oliver and Barry's apartment, they had already gotten their costumes off and were in casual clothes. Barry could feel himself blacking out, he used too much of his speed during that fight sooner or later he was going to run out of the Speed Force. He had to find a way to figure out what the heavy energy he was feeling is, it could be the key to getting his speed back up and running. He had not expected Overload to get stronger since the last time they fought, he did more time to hone his skills in this new place, but he was exhibiting abilities he never had back in Central City. Oliver had told him about his time with Kakashi, it was not a pleasant one to say the least. Barry sat down against a wall still panting after breaking the sound barrier, he may have gone overboard on his attack, but it worked. Barry was still feeling all the deaths he had caused today, he never wanted people to get hurt with his problems, but Overload really did not care who got in his way to get to him. If only he had his team by his side they would talk him through his fight to use better tactics, but only having Oliver was proving difficult.

"You hungry?" Oliver asked Barry breaking him out if his thoughts.

"Yeah. I'm starving." Barry replied. "You know you were careless today on how you used your speed." Oliver said as he handed Barry a bowl of ramen.

"I realized that, but I just couldn't keep my head straight. After talking with that masked man, then rushing off to fight Overload. Lets just say my mind was in two places at once." Barry replied as he sat on the table.

Oliver nodded. Since they got here everything was difficult to comprehend. First there was everyone being a metahuman, or so Barry thought, then there was the problems with the locals, and finally the masked man and Overload. There were so anythings happening all at once that Barry just wanted to stop thinking. As if on cue Barry could feel himself succumbing to his own fatigue, when he had finally blacked out all he heard was Oliver's shouting.

AN: Here ends the seventh chapter, I hope you enjoyed it. Let me apologize about my lack of ability to write fight scenes, I envision them in my head and then writing it down turns out to be difficult (I'll get better I promise). Remember to review, follow, and/or favorite if your liking this story. Also remember to leave any constructive criticism or ideas you want me to incorporate into the story. With that in mind stay tuned for the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Here is chapter eight hope you enjoy it. Brief Summary: Barry and Oliver reveal their identities. Remember I do not own Flash or Naruto, I only own the plot and main villain.**

Chapter 8

Identity

Oliver was rushing through the village to find someone he could trust to see Barry's condition, and there was only one doctor here he could trust; which was Sakura. The commotion form the attack of the metahuman was dissipating, Oliver could hear people talking about him and Barry. He paid no attention to it and kept running. After he turned into another area of the village, he found the pink haired girl he was looking for.

"Sakura!" Oliver called to her. She turned her head towards him and waved.

"Whats wrong Oliver?" Sakura asked him. "Its Barry, it happened again, he's out cold. Would you mind taking a look at him?" He asked her. She nodded and they headed towards the apartment.

When they arrived Sakura went to work immediately on Barry. Oliver walked towards the closet which held their suits and closed it. Oliver hoped she did not notice the suits. Barry was sweating a lot and would occasionally murmur something that neither him nor Sakura could hear. Oliver could hear Sakura sigh she got up and walked towards him.

"Is there anything you could tell me what happened about him, how this could have happened?" Sakura asked Oliver.

Oliver thought hard. If he was going to answer truthfully that would mean reveling their identities, and that was something they could not afford. When his mind finally settled on an answer he turned to Sakura.

"To do that I need you to find Kakashi and Naruto. They are the only ones, plus you, who I can trust with that I'm going to tell you." Oliver replied. Sakura nodded and left the room.

Oliver paced up and down the apartment occasionally glancing at Barry. Barry probably would not agree with his plan but he had to do it in order to fully understand what was going on in this world he sat down next to Barry and looked at his pale face, he was still sweating a lot his forehead was also very warm. Oliver continued to think on how he was going to explain Barry to them. Explain himself was easy, but Barry was whole other level. He silently hoped they would not ask too many questions. Oliver was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. He walked towards it and opened to find three familiar faces, the ones he wanted to see. He motioned for them to come in, once inside Naruto rushed to Barry's side.

"Is Barry going to be all right?" Naruto asked. Oliver smiled and replied: "He's the reason why I called you here."

Oliver walked towards the closet which held their suits and brought them out and hung them on the wall. He glanced back at the faces of his visitors they were to some degree surprised.

"I'm the Green Arrow and Barry's The Flash." Oliver said as calmly as he could.

Naruto slowly walked away from Barry's side, Oliver could not blame him. He was expecting questions right off the bat but none came, the group seemed to be analyzing what he told them.

"Where's Central City?" Kakashi asked breaking the silence. "It doesn't exist here. Its in another world." Oliver replied.

"What do you mean by other world?" Naruto asked. "It means where me and Barry are currently are we do not exist, and where we are from you don't either." Oliver replied.

All three eyes widened, most likely in disbelief, they looked at each other processing what they heard. Oliver could not help but smile he had acted the same way when Barry told him about Earth 2.

"So then how did Barry get his abilities and how did you get so good with a bow?" Kakashi asked. Here was the question Oliver was going to have the most trouble answering for Barry.

"My story is pretty simple, I was in a boating accident when I came to I was on an island so in order to survive I thought myself how to shoot the bow. There were others there who helped me survive as well. Now Barry is a bit harder to explain. It was stormy night at a science facility known as STAR Labs, they were turning on a particle accelerator, don't ask me what that is 'cause I don't understand it either, but the particle accelerator malfunctioned and sent a wave of energy into the city. While all that was going on a rain storm was happening and well that energy fused with a lightning bolt and it struck Barry. Thats how Barry got his powers."Oliver explained

"That doesn't explain how you got here." Kakashi said. Oliver also expected this question but this one was hard to answer as well.

"During a fight that Barry had with the man who killed his mother, he opened up a portal similar to the one that opened here. From that portal enemies from other worlds started to appear as well as a portal to get to where they came from. One of those portals led us here. To be totally honest Barry could explain this better than me." Oliver replied.

"So then what happened to Barry?" Naruto said pointing at him. Oliver sighed he was not expecting these many questions.

"Barry's powers work with something called the Speed Force. However that doesn't exist here. On the other hand, Barry told me he felt some kind of energy when he got here. So without the Speed Force Barry is starting to loose his powers and thats why he's like this. Like I said before Barry can explain his powers better than me." Oliver replied.

"How can we trust that everything you said is true?" Sakura asked.

"Thats up to you." Oliver replied. "One thing can you teach Barry how to control this energy it's the only way we can return home?" Oliver asked.

Kakashi turned to his pupils and started to have a conversation. Oliver did not pay attention, he was more focused on wether or not Kakashi and his team would attack them after what happened with Overload, Oliver could not believe he called the metahuman by his nickname. Kakashi and his team were still talking, Oliver did not know what to expect next. Once they had finished their conversation, they turned to him.

"You seem truthful on what you just explained to us, but that doesn't mean I trust you entirely, however Naruto and Sakura seem to trust you. I'll speak to the Hokage to see if Barry can be trained and to see if you should be trusted." Kakashi said. Naruto and Sakura smiled at Oliver once he finished.

"Thanks you that means a lot. I'll tell Barry once he wakes up." Oliver replied.

All three of them nodded and exited the apartment. Oliver sighed in relief and looked at Barry who was still out of it. Oliver hoped that Barry would wake up quick enough so they could train him to be able to run again without any problems.

Kakashi walked with his team towards the Hokage's office. After what was revealed to them he decided to ask her what their next move should be. He did not trust Oliver or Barry, but Naruto and Sakura did. It must be his old Anbu training kicking in that did not let them trust them. Oliver had some type of darkness surrounding him, while Barry was the more lighthearted of the two, but defiantly more trustworthy than Oliver.

"Why do you guys trust them so much?" Kakashi asked his pupils. They both turned to face him.

"Well Oliver is a good fighter and fights with his head he always plans things out. And as a person he may seem a bit more guarded and cold, but he still means well." replied Sakura.

"Barry is kinda like me when I talked to him. He lost his parents and felt isolated for some time, so I can connect to him in a way. And his abilities are really cool!" Naruto said with a big smile.

Kakashi smiled under his mask as well. He wanted to help Barry and Oliver get home, but a part of him wanted them to stay and help them. Kakashi kept his thoughts to himself as they entered the Hokage's office.

"Any news on The Flash and the Green Arrow?" the Hokage asked. "Well yes Lady Hokage, a few hours after the battle the Green Arrow approached me and said that The Flash is somehow loosing his abilities here and asked me to train him to be able to use chakra."

The Hokage crossed he hands across her chin in a pensive state. Kakashi knew what she was thinking.

"One question do you know their identities?" the Hokage asked. To which Kakashi nodded. "What about you two, do you know?" she asked motioning towards Naruto and Sakura, who both nodded as well. "Well since they're here to help us take down the guy who attacked I say that he should be trained, and if you can, Kakashi, I would like to have a word with the two." the Hokage said.

The team nodded in approval and left the office. If the Hokage could trust Barry and Oliver then he should too. Once they left the Hokage's building they went straight for where Oliver and Barry were staying.

The metahuman was once again standing in darkness with only one light illuminating the room. There was no one around, once again, that he could see. The metahuman once again felt a shift in the air, he turned to find the man in the mask.

"Damn dude, can you not sneak up on me like that?" he told him. "I apologize, I did not mean to frighten you." he replied.

"You did well today, your abilities are growing." the man in the mask said. "Thanks. Surprisingly your a good teacher." the metahuman replied with a smirk

" **But you failed to kill The Flash.** " a voice said in the darkness. The metahuman knew all too well who that voice belonged to.

"I know, but I managed to weaken him a lot. Next time he shows his face, I'll kill him." the metahuman replied. " **Now you've given him time to realize what he must do to beat you.** " Zoom said. "It doesn't matter I'll beat him even if he does do that." the metahuman replied confidently

Zoom grabbed the metahuman by the throat. " **You dare use that tone on me?** " Zoom said furiously.

The metahuman looked Zoom straight in his black soulless eyes, but now all he could feel was fear. Zoom threw the metahuman down on the floor, who was now shaking in fear. The masked man stood in front of the metahuman, as if he was protecting him.

"Thats enough Zoom, there is no need for this. He is learning a very strong technique that will take a bit of time, so you must be patient." the masked man said to Zoom. " **Know you place "Tobi," if you weren't useful to me I would have killed you already.** " Zoom said threateningly. "You man try." Tobi replied. Zoom soon after sped off into the darkness.

"Thanks for stepping in for me there." the metahuman said still scared. "Don't thank me, I've grown to be fond of you and I do wish you would master the technique." Tobi replied. "You know its not a good idea to threat Zoom like that." the metahuman cautioned. "It doesn't matter." Toni replied. "And is your name really Tobi?" the metahuman asked. "Sometimes it is." Toni replied. "Lets just master this technique, so I can get Zoom off my back." the metahuman said. To which the "Tobi" nodded.

It was almost 8 o'clock when Barry started to wake up. It had been more than 6 hours since the attack of the metahuman. To Oliver, Barry looked like he was still really tired. Oliver went to grab some food for Barry, who asked for it right when he woke up. After he finished his food he seemed better.

"What did I miss?" Barry asked getting out of his bed. "Nothing much, I had Sakura look at you while you were out of it." Oliver replied. "Oh thanks. Why are our suits hanged on the wall shouldn't they be on the closet?" Barry asked. "Thats what we have to talk about." Oliver replied.

Barry raised an eyebrow. Barry did not want to think about what Oliver could have done while Sakura was here.

"In order for Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura to trust us more, I told them our identities." Oliver said. "You did what?" Barry replied.

Barry could not believe what Oliver just said. He told them their identities, that was something that only he was allowed to tell that was not Oliver's decision.

"I had to in order for you get your speed back. You need someone to teach you how control that energy you were talking about." Oliver said defending himself. "That doesn't matter. We should have made this decision together." Barry replied. "Well I wasn't able to get your input with you unconscious." Oliver replied. "Do you even hear yourself, this is the exact same thing Felicity told you when she was forced to reveal your identity to me. Now I'm going to tell you what you told here that day: Revealing my identity isn;t your secret to tell." Barry said.

Barry could see that Oliver did remember what had happened that night. Even if it was to people both of them trusted, he should not have made that decision. Barry sighed as he sat down, he understood Oliver's position, but now that the cat was out if the bag they had to deal with the consequences. Barry was brought out of his thoughts when he heard a knock on the door. Barry got up to answer it, but Oliver was already there. He opened the door completely and three familiar faces walked in.

"Hello Flash." Naruto said as he walked in. "Hey Naruto whats up?" Barry replied. "Well other than finding out your identities everything is just fine." Naruto said.

Barry laughed, Naruto was something else. They seemed less on edge around him. They no longer seemed like they thought he was some kind of threat.

"So do you agree to train Barry to be able to run again.?" Oliver asked. "The Hokage wants to see you, so once you do that we can go ahead and get started." Kakashi replied. "Whats a Hokage?" Barry asked. "You'll find out when you meet her." Sakura replied. "Well, we'll do that tomorrow. For now we're going to get some rest." Oliver said.

Kakashi nodded and he and his puplis left the apartment. Barry sat down on his bed, tomorrow was going to be a long day for sure.

"Great one more person we might have to reveal our identities to." Barry said. "Sorry, Barry." Oliver said. "Its fine, Oliver. I'm going to head out for a minute and grab some more food. Want to come with?" Barry asked. "Its fine you go on." Oliver replied.

Barry nodded and left the apartment. Returning later that night, to find Oliver fast asleep. Barry smiled and thought said to himself: "Today was a long day, as will be tomorrow."

It was morning when Barry woke up, he found Oliver already suiting up for the meeting with whatever a Hokage was. As Barry was getting his suit on he heard a knock on the door, Oliver opened it and Kakashi walked in.

"You two ready?" he asked them. "As ready as we'll ever be." Barry replied.

They left the apartment and headed for the roof of it. Kakashi said that he needed to explain the plan to Barry and Oliver.

"Here's what we are going to do: first Sakura, Naruto, and I are going to say that you two have agreed to meet her. Once we say that you two do your thing to enter the room. There is most likely to be her assistant there so I recommend that she leave of your going to reveal your identities. Sound good?" Kakashi said. To which Barry and Oliver nodded.

Then with a poof Karachi disappeared. Both Oliver and Barry scratched their heads confused on how he did that. Oliver and Barry both put on their masks and headed towards the Hokage's office. At the Hokage's office Kakashi was with Naruto and Sakura explaining that The Flash and the Green Arrow were on their way and they should be there any minute. As if on cue a gust of wind was felt in the room and The Flash and Green Arrow were standing in the Hokage's office. Everyone in the room was silent and unmoving, they were still trying to process how these two just appeared here.

"Well then first things first, who are you?" the Hokage asked breaking the silence. "I am The Flash, the fastest man alive." The Flash said disguising his voice. "And I the Green Arrow." the Green Arrow said also with his voice disguised.

"May I ask why you are here?" the Hokage asked. "We are not from this world, to put it simply." Barry answered. "How did you get your abilities?" the Hokage asked. "I was struck by lightning that was infused with massive amounts of radiation." The Flash answered. "I trained for five years with many people." the Green Arrow answered.

"If I want to trust you then I'll have to know who's under the mask." the Hokage said. "Very well, but she has to leave." The Flash said pointing to a woman holding a pig. "Why can't she stay?" the Hokage asked. "Because we want to keep the circle of people who know our identities a small as possible." the Green Arrow answered. "Very well then, Shizune if you'll excuse us for a moment." the Hokage said. To which the woman know called Shizune bowed and left the room.

Both Barry and Oliver took deep breaths and placed their hands on their masks and removed them. They looked right at the Hokage who seemed to be studying them.

"My name is Barry Allen." Barry said. "My name is Oliver Queen." Oliver said. "Very nice to meet you both. My name is Tsunade Senju." the Hokage now named Tsunade said.

"Can you explain to me who is attacking the village?" Tsunade asked. "Its a metahuman from our world, he was given his powers the same way I was given mine." Barry replied. "I know its a lot to take in but you need to trust us to do our job or a lot more people are going to get hurt." Oliver said. "What will happen once this metahuman it taken down?" Tsunade asked. "We will return to our world, thats if someone can teach me how to control the energy I felt when we got here." Barry answered.

Tsunade crossed her fingers together, and was in a state of questioning, or at least thats what Barry though. He hoped that this person could allow them to be helped so he and Oliver could finally return home. He looked over to Oliver who had the same look on him, desperation. Barry took a deep breath waiting for an answer.

"You need a teacher so you can master chakra, that takes time. But since its required for this mess to end I'll assign someone to teach you." Tsunade said. "Thank you, that means a lot." Barry said. "I'll be assigning Kakashi to teach you since he is one of the best." Tsunade said. "We should get started right away then." Barry said about to leave the room. "One last thing," Tsunade said which made Barry stop in his tracks, "I want you to wear these on your suits and in civilian clothes. Its just so you can blend in more."

She smiled as she finished, handing Oliver and Barry the same headband that Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura were wearing. Barry grabbed it and looked at it for some reason he felt as if that was something that he worked to achieve, even though he had only been in Konoha for just about a week and a half. Things were moving very quickly, even for Barry. He looked towards Oliver who was also studying the headband, Barry smiled and put it up to his forehead and tied a knot fastening the headband to his head. Oliver did the same.

"So how do we look?" Barry asked. "Like an official shinobi of Konoha!" Naruto said with a smile. "I only have one issue: how will we wear this when we put our costumes on?" Oliver asked.

They all paused. Barry thought hard it made sense if Cisco was here he could incorporate the headband symbol with his own emblem, the same would go for Oliver. Then the idea came to him.

"Do you have anyone who can make custom order?" Barry asked "What do you mean exactly?" Kakashi asked. "Like someone who can make anything even though he or she claims they don't specialize in that." Barry replied. "Well there is one guy I can think of." Kakashi replied. "Great 'cause I have an awesome idea on how to out the symbol onto our costumes." Barry said with enthusiasm.

The entire room laughed and soon they were off to do what they needed to do that day. Barry was excited he now could be considered a resident of this place, even though he knew that Central City was his him. He changed back into casual clothes and put his headband on to see how people would see now that he wore it.

 **AN: And here comes to an end the eight chapter, things are starting to move a lot quicker now so the end of this story is near. Sorry for not updating sooner, school had me up to the neck in work and I couldn't find time to write. But now that spring break started I can write, so this chapter is the longest yet. Thanks to all the new people who followed/favorited the story means a lot. Be prepared for the next chapter and if you want to make a suggestion for the story leave it in the reviews. Remember to follow, favorite, and/or review if you haven't already.**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here is the chapter 9. Brief summary: Barry trains with Kakashi. Hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks to all the new people who followed and/or favorited the story, it means a lot to me. Remember I do not own Naruto or Flash, I only own the plot and he main villain.**

Chapter 9

Training

It was morning, it had been already two weeks since Barry and Oliver arrived in Konoha. Oliver had woken Barry up, because he did not want Barry to be late for his training with Kakashi. Barry groaned, and he sped out of bed, put on his clothes, and tied his headband to his forehead. To which Oliver smiled.

"You really like that thing don't you?" Oliver asked. "Yeah I do of some reason when I wear it, I feel like I belong on this world, ya know?" Barry replied. "I think I get you. Come one we need to get to the training ground Kakashi told us about." Oliver said. To which Barry responded with a nod.

They walked into the streets of Konoha, people no longer looked at Barry as an outsider. He had no idea if it was because of the headband or any other reason, but Barry didn't mind. They kept walking down the streets towards the outskirts of the village, where the training ground was located. On their way there Barry ran into some familiar faces.

"Well if it isn't Might Guy! How have you been?" Barry asked with a smile.

Guy turned to see Barry greeting him, the people he had with him did the same except for Neji, who looked towards Barry with distrust.

"Hello Allen, awake bright and early taking advantage of your youth no doubt!" Guy said with enthusiasm. Barry leaned towards the girl and asked her: "Is he always like this?" "You have no idea." she responded.

They parted ways as they walked their own directions. After about ten minutes of walking they made it to the training ground, to find Sakura and Naruto already there.

"Hey guys, where's Kakashi?" Barry asked. "Late no doubt." Sakura replied. "I thought I had a bad sense of time." Barry said.

They waited in the field for another ten minutes, when the group heard a poof and out of the smoke appeared a man with white hair.

"Sorry I'm late everyone, I got lost on the path of life." Kakashi said with a smile and one hand behind his head.

Barry and Oliver laughed while Naruto and Sakura seemed annoyed. When everything calmed down Barry and Oliver changed into their costumes, just in case there was anyone around. To Barry whenever he put on his suit it felt like he was transported back to Central City, he felt at home.

"You alright?" Oliver asked. "Yeah just had some memories of back home." Barry replied.

"Alright so this is how training is going to work: first I'm probably going to have to explain how chakra works after thats done is when we get into the manipulative part of chakra, once you learn that then you should be able to mix chakra with your own energy. Got that Barry?" Kakashi finished. "Yeah I do. Lets do this." Barry said.

Kakashi started to explain how chakra worked to Barry, while Oliver was with Naruto and Sakura.

"Hey Oliver wanna spar or something like that?" Naruto asked. "Yeah sure, but as a handicap you can't use your abilities. Sound fair?" Oliver replied. "But Barry said you fought him with his powers, why can't you do that with us?" Naruto asked. "Well for one Sakura has monster strength and I like not having any broken bones and second whatever that blue orb you have I don't want to get hit by it and lastly you guys have fast enough reaction time to be able to dodge my arrows." Oliver answered. "He does make a good point Naruto." Sakura said. "Fine lets just get started already." Naruto said impatiently.

Oliver smiled and the three separated from each other, he drew an arrow back while Naruto and Sakura got into an attack stance.

"Ready!" Oliver said as he drew his arrow back farther. The two nodded and Oliver released the arrow signifying that their spar had begun.

The three ran towards each, Naruto and Sakura both drew a small bladed weapon. Oliver repositioned his bow in a way that he could use it as a melee weapon. Their weapons clashed, Oliver was on the defensive, being attack by two people meant he had less time to get off an attack. His opponents strikes would occasionally change in pace, if it were not for his training as on the island and a bit with the League of Assassins he would not have been able to keep up. Oliver had finally managed to get an opening, he repositioned his bow and drew two arrows firing them both a Naruto and Sakura. They threw their own shrunken, or at least thats what Oliver thought they were, which knocked his arrows away from them. Oliver drew two more arrows and fired them which Naruto and Sakura dodged this time. Oliver gritted his teeth and once again ran towards his opponents, he repositioned his bow as a melee weapon. They started to fight with their fists, Oliver continued to land a few kicks here and there. Oliver had to admit one thing these kids were very well trained. Oliver backed away and drew a flash-bang arrow and fired it at the ground. Naruto and Sakura jumped back a bit, then with a beep the arrow exploded in a large flash of light. Before Naruto and Sakura could recover, Oliver got in close and drew two more arrows and aimed it them. As their eyes adjusted, both of them noticed Oliver standing over them with two arrows drawn.

"You're done." Oliver said to them.

The kids nodded in agreement. Oliver loosened the grip on his arrows and put them back into his quiver, he also helped Naruto and Sakura up to their feet.

"You're really good Oliver. Those were some pretty sweet moves you had." Naruto said with energy. "I agree with Naruto, you're a good fighter." Sakura agreed. "I've had a lot of training these past 9 years." Oliver said. "Who did you train with all that time?" Sakura asked. "I trained with two military people, a government official, and a bit by Ra's Al Ghul." Oliver said. "Not many people you trained with." Naruto said crossing his arms. "Well all of them were good teachers some more than others." Oliver replied.

The three of them sat down on the grass, resting after their spar. All three of them were panting. Naruto and Sakura were very well trained, they left very few openings in their strikes. Oliver admired their fighting styles, he would have to ask who taught them, but he had already a good idea who trained them. Oliver looked over towards Barry and Kakashi, Kakashi just finished explaining how chakra worked to Barry.

"Do you have a pretty good idea on how chakra works?" Kakashi asked. "I believe so, it kind of reminds me of the Force." Barry replied. "Is that something from your world?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah it is." Barry answered.

Kakashi rolled his eye, this was going to be difficult. "Alright, to put everything I told you into practice walk up that tree, without using your speed, and hang from that branch upside down." Kakashi said.

Barry took in a deep breath, without his speed will be a bit difficult, all he had to do was what Kakashi told him, sent chakra to the bottoms of his feet. Barry closed his eyes and concentrated on chakra, not the Speed Force. He felt his body reject chakra at first, after a few moments Barry could feel chakra flow through him. He could also feel how chakra meshed with the Speed Force in his body, it would take some time for it to fully merge but for now it was enough for him to no longer pass out, so he hoped. Barry opened his eyes feeling the need to run even if it was a little bit he went into a sprint, without his speed, as he got closer to the tree he could feel chakra heading towards his feet. He placed one foot on the tree and then the other, he felt a different type of sensation. When Barry opened his eyes again everyone was upside down, Barry smiled and this time walked down the tree. Once there he had a large smile.

"That was amazing, I've never felt more alive." Barry said. "I'm impressed you managed to get up there on your first try." Kakashi said. "Well now that I've got that down whats next?" Barry said eagerly. "It only gets harder from here." Kakashi warned. "I feel ready." Barry said confidently.

Their training continued until the evening the sun was setting and the sky was a red-orange color. Barry laid on the ground panting, chakra training was a lot harder than he expect, even if Kakashi had warned him. He felt nearly drained from chakra and he just started to learn how to use it. Barry started at the sky, he could see the sky so clearly much more than in Central City. Kakashi walked and sat down next him.

"You alright, you seem pensive?" Kakashi asked.

Barry pondered the question, he was thinking a lot but his mind moved a mile a minute so a lot went through his mind. For now the only thing that was going through his mind was Central City.

"Yeah actually, I'm thinking about home." Barry said. "Central City right?" Kakashi asked. "Yeah thats where I come from." Barry said still staring at the sky. "How is it like on your world?" Kakashi asked. "Well there are a few things that we have in common, but the rest is very different. The most obvious difference that there is that we get to places on motorized vehicles, but we do still walk sometimes. And our building touch the skies. To be honest if I were to keep explaining you would get very confused. One last thing chakra doesn't exist." Barry finished. "Yeah maybe your right, I would be confused." Kakashi said with a smile.

Barry chuckled he wanted to explain everything about his world, but his explanation would be to much for someone to handle. Barry sat up the sun beaming onto his face, he was hungry.

"Hey I'm going to head into town and grab some food, wanna come with?" Barry asked. "No thanks I'm good." Kakashi replied.

Barry nodded and sped off into the village to change into casual clothes. He changed and tied his headband onto his forehead. Oliver was not in the apartment, Barry guessed he went to see the person who could edit their costumes. Barry left the apartment and started to walk through the village. Barry looked towards the mountain that he and Oliver first arrived to, it loomed over the village like if the faces looked over the village. Barry knew the names of each face he wondered how each one of them were like. Knowing the names of the faces made Barry feel like he was even more a part of the village. Barry continued walking when he found Naruto walking in the same direction as him. Barry hurried to meet up with him. Once he made it to him he put his hand on Naruto's shoulder. He turned to see his friend.

"Hey Barry!" Naruto said. "Hey Naruto, where are you going?" Barry asked. "Probably gonna grab something to eat. How about you?" Naruto asked. "Same. Kakashi's training is killer, I'm starving." Barry said. "Thought you might be." Naruto said with a smile.

They walked together towards the ramen shop that Barry just could not get enough of, Naruto was not kidding when he said it was good. They sat together in silence for a little while, Barry was eating as much as he could due to being really hungry. Barry looked over towards Naruto who silently eating, he would occasionally jerk his head as if he was saying no. Barry out down his bowl and decided to speak up.

"You alright Naruto, you look like you want to say something?" Barry asked. "Can I ask you something?" Naruto said quickly. "Ummm…Yeah sure, whats on your mind?" Barry asked. "How did it feel when you lost your parents and you were alone for a time?" Naruto asked.

Barry looked at Naruto straight in the eyes, his blue eyes wanted answers like they were needed desperately. Barry knew at some point this question was going to come.

"I felt alone and isolated from everything, my mom was murdered and everyone thought my dad did it. So I was alone, no one wanted to be around me they though I was going to snap too. Deep down I knew my dad wasn't a killer. To sum it all up I was alone for a time, but I allowed for people to come into my life which saved me from being alone. Why do you ask?" Barry finished.

Naruto looked down at the table his hair covered his eyes. Barry assumed that he had experienced something similar. Naruto's normally bright personality shifted to a much sadder one. Barry put his hand on Naruto's shoulders, and the blonde looked at him.

"The reason why I asked was because, I was alone during my childhood. I never met my parents, so I had no one to raise me I took care of myself when I was old enough. At first people ignored me, I didn't know why at first. Soon I knew why. Once I became a ninja, at first people still didn't want anything to do with me, but as you said time passed people changed and I longer feel isolated and alone." Naruto said.

Barry looked at him, Naruto had it worse off than he did. Barry had a lot of people to help him, but he pushed them away at first. Naruto was the complete opposite.

"Sorry for dumping all my feelings like that, you seem very understanding is all." Naruto said as he got up from the stool to leave.

Barry did the same, he payed and left the shop. Naruto was standing in front of the shop looking down at the ground, Barry could see he still felt sad. Barry decided he would do the best he could to comfort him, he decided to give him a hug. Naruto's head jerked up at the sudden feeling of arms around his back. Barry separated from Naruto who was still reeling in the surprise.

"Naruto don't worry so much about the past alright. I focused too much on the past and it held me back. Look towards the future, and by doing that its the only way you can save Sasuke." Barry said. "How do you know about that?" Naruto asked. "Well when we were talking the other day your voice would trail off whenever you spoke about him. I decided not to ask you about it, so I asked Sakura. Sometimes people change, your friend is on the same path I walked but his path is fogged by darkness. However your light is strong enough to break him away from that darkness. I did that with someone too, I managed to bring them out from darkness and into the light. All you have to do is try." Barry said with a smile.

Naruto looked at Barry with a kind of amazement. Someone who he just met understood him better than anyone else had. Barry placed his hand on Naruto's head and ruffled his hair, Barry always wanted a brother and Naruto sure fit the mold.

"One last thing Kakashi told me about your dream. In order to achieve that you have to work hard and be able to save your friend. How can someone become a Hokage when they can't save at least one important person in their life." Barry said with a smile.

Naruto smiled back and they both walked down Konoha together. They continued to talk through the night. Barry realized that is was getting late and he had training again with Kakashi tomorrow. Barry and Naruto went their separate ways, Barry head back into his apartment and found Oliver waiting for him.

"You were gone for awhile." Oliver said. "Yeah Naruto and I were doing somethings." Barry said. "You two seem to have gotten close." Oliver said. "He's feels like a little brother to me." Barry said. "By the way I stopped by the craftsman to get the headband symbol onto your emblem and my hood, he said he could do it and he looked a lot like Cisco." Oliver finished.

Barry stared at him, someone on this world who looked like someone back home was incredible and unbelievable.

"You sure?" Barry asked. "Positive." Oliver said.

Barry sat down against the wall. Doppelgängers even on this world was interesting now Barry wanted to know if he had one. Barry waved the thought out of his head, he needed to focus on training to stop Overload and get back home. Barry decided to go to sleep training for the next few days was going to be tough.

Three days had passed since Barry had started training, his ability to control chakra and fuse it with his speed was progressing. He no longer passed out from Speed Force loss, Barry could feel his speed returning. Barry took in a deep breath, Kakashi said since he progressed so quickly this would be his last lesson and it was not something he had expected. Kakashi wanted him to take the bells he had on his belt. Barry knew Kakashi was smart so he could not just run to him and take them, Barry had to formulate a plan. With chakra now in his system Barry could feel like he could run faster than before. Kakashi was standing right in front of Barry reading a book, Barry scoffed was he not taking him seriously. Barry got into a running stance he felt the Speed Force flow through him and took off. Barry looked at his hand to see if he had the bells nothing, he looked back and saw that Kakashi just moved a bit to the side. Barry knew this was going to be difficult. Barry sprinted towards Kakashi, who moved again, Barry turned around to run towards him again. This time Kakashi went poof and Barry tripped on a tripwire that appeared in his place.

"Damn." Barry groaned. "You have to do better than that." Kakashi said not lifting his head from his book.

Barry got up and stared at Kakashi he would occasionally glance up at Barry. Barry decided to use a trick Eobard Thawne used on him being in two places at once. Barry moved quickly side to side vibrating as he did so. Then two Barry's appeared, Barry looked to the side and smiled. Kakashi put his book away, clearly now taking it seriously. Barry sped towards Kakashi and so did his mirage. Kakashi was undecided on which one was the real Barry. Kakashi jumped out of the way as one Barry wooshed passed then the other. Kakashi knew that Barry was getting faster even if he just made a clone. Barry decided to run in a zigzag direction and the clone soon after did the same. Kakashi was trying to find which Barry was the real one. Barry stretched out his hand to grab the bells, Kakashi dodged him but Barry knew that his clone would grab the bells. Barry came to a stop and held out his hand, a few seconds later his after image merged with him and he had the bells in his hand. Barry smiled and held up the bells, Kakashi looked back to see Barry holding the bells and smiled under his mask. Barry walked over to Kakashi who had his hand behind his head.

"Nice work I didn't expect you to get them so fast." Kakashi said. "Well fast is what I do." Barry replied.

They both laughed, Barry noticed Kakashi started to be more trusting of both him and Oliver. Barry turned his head to find Naruto, Sakura, and Oliver walking towards them. Barry waved to them. Oliver was in his Green Arrow suit as he walked over, without his hood.

"You passed Kakashi-sensei's test, no way?" Naruto asked. "Yeah I did was pretty hard though." Barry replied.

"Hey Barry, got something for you." Oliver said. "What is it?" Barry asked.

Oliver moved his hands from behind his back to show Barry his emblem, but this time it had a second symbol on it. The Leaf symbol. Barry's eyes widened in surprise.

"It's finished and it looks awesome!" Barry said placing his emblem on his chest. "What about you?" Barry asked.

Oliver smiled and put his hood on, to see the Leaf symbol on the front of the hood.

"He engraved it on the front of the hood." Oliver said. "Cool." Barry said. "Now the Green Arrow and The Flash are officially shinobi of Konoha!" Naruto said with a large smile.

Barry laughed, as did the rest of them. It was a good light-hearted moment, but deep down they all knew that Overload was going to return stronger than ever before. Barry excused himself from the group and sprinted off. He wanted to run just to clear his head, some many things had happened in a short amount of time that Barry had to slow down just to keep track. Barry had met most of Naruto's friends, Naruto managed to convince them that Barry was a special type of ninja thats almost always out on missions so thats why he's never around all that often. Barry admired how much Naruto tried to make Barry feel like he was always a part of the village, whenever he was going to leave Barry was going to miss Naruto the most. Barry ran towards the top of the mountain, he would always go there to think. Barry stood at the top breathing in the afternoon air. Konoha was starting to feel even more like home. A part of Barry wanted to stay in this world, but Barry had a life that he could not abandon back in Central City. Both he and Oliver were already gone for too long, Barry started to think how his friends were feeling, how his family was feeling. Half of him regretted to get so attached to this world, but the other half was glad. Barry was able to make new friends and allies. Barry took a deep breathe, too many thoughts were running through his head like he told himself before he needed to slow down.

"You seem pensive." a voice said behind Barry.

Barry looked back to find Oliver standing. Barry sighed and turned to face the village again.

"Just thinking about a lot of things thats all." Barry replied. "About?" Oliver asked. "Home and here. Deciding if after we defeat Overload if to stay or go back. My heart is torn apart on this decision." Barry said with sadness in his voice. "How about we walk through the village as Barry Allen and Oliver Queen. After we do that then we can decide what to do. How does that sound?" Oliver asked. "Sounds good." Barry replied.

Barry sped off towards the apartment and changed into his casual clothes. He grabbed his head band and tied it around his head, he opened the door and walked out. Oliver joined him soon after they walked in silence for most of the time, people walked by no longer looking at strangers but as shinobi of Konoha. Barry looked at everything that they passed by trying to remember everything so if he did decide to go back, Barry wanted to remember everything. Barry stopped walking and took a deep breath, he had made his decision.

"I've made my decision Oliver." Barry said. "What did you decide?" Oliver asked. "Even though we've done a lot here, and we've practically called it home for almost three weeks, it still doesn't replace everything we left back in our world. Once Overload is finished we can head back home." Barry said confidently. Oliver nodded his head in agreement.

Even if their time in Konoha was short it still meant a lot to them, and they will do everything in their power to stop it from being harmed in any way. Barry knew that the final battle was fast approaching and it was going to be a though one. 

**AN: Here ends chapter 9, I hoped you enjoyed it. This story is coming to a close soon the final battle is almost upon us. I put a few moments with Naruto and Barry because I wanted a brother relationship between them. I didn't put a scene with the metahuman here, but in the next chapter there will be. If you can't imagine what Barry's new emblem looks like its basically his lightning bolt running through the leaf symbol(If anyone can photoshop that please do it and send it to me). Stay tuned for the next(maybe the final chapter) and remember to review, favorite, and/or follow if your haven't.**

 **Review Answers:**  
 **Esmereilda: Thats the point they are very different thats what Barry realizes. If you want to think that go ahead, I never really thought of that. I actually played with the idea of the anbu following them, I even had the fight between Oliver and an anbu member but decided against it.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Here is the final chapter of the Flash/Naruto crossover. Sorry I took so long to upload it school has been killer lately, but nontheless here it is. I hope you enjoy it. Remember I do not own Naruto or The Flash, I only own the plot and main villain.**

Chapter 10

Overload

It had now been three weeks since Barry and Oliver had arrived in Konoha. At this point they had adjusted to their new lives in the village. They managed to convince people that they were special type of ninja that would leave the village for long periods of time and return for short periods. Barry and Oliver were training in the field where Barry had trained with Kakashi a few days back. Oliver was showing proficiency in chakra control and added chakra to his arrows to make them explode. Oliver's fighting style had changed since they arrived it adapted to include moves he learned while in the village, the same happened for Barry he too added ninja fighting styles to his moves. It was noon when Barry and Oliver stopped for a break, they both sat down on the grassy field panting as they drank water.

"Not bad Barry your fighting has improved." Oliver complimented. "Thanks been training a lot." Barry replied.

It had been a fast three weeks yet at the same time it felt slow, even for Barry. He had adjusted to his new life, but part of him longed for Central City and his friends and family. His mind raced thinking about Central City and how they were doing without him, Barry tried to wave the thoughts out of his head, he needed to focus.

"I'm going to head back into the village see whats the word about Overload." Barry said as he raced off into the village, leaving Oliver in the field.

The metahuman was standing under the only light where he would train. He had just finished his final training technique, or so "Tobi" would say. He created a small orb of electricity and threw it into the darkness. He then heard a scream in the same direction he threw the orb. The metahuman looked in that direction and only saw darkness. He felt a shift in the air, he turned expecting to find "Tobi," but there was still only darkness. Expecting this to be his final test, the metahuman closes his eyes and focused. He charged up the energy in his hand, electricity enveloped his hand he opened his eyes and shouted in his head: Lightning Whip! He spun around and a long cord of electricity went around the area, the metahuman noticed that he was cutting many white figures in half. The figures dropped dead and the metahuman retracted his whip. All of a sudden more charged towards the metahuman. He powered up his hands again and placed them on the ground and shouted, once again in his head: Live-wire! The ground around him immediately was electrified and the figures were all electrocuted. The figures dropped dead again, the metahumas hands remained powered up just in case he was attacked again. The air shifted again, the metahuman charged his hand and slashed downwards behind him. He looked back to find "Tobi" standing there with his hand running through his chest. The metahuman pulled out his hand and noticed that nothing happened to "Tobi." The metahuman raised an eyebrow, obviously confused. Behind him stood another person wearing the same black and red cloud cloak, but he looked like a venus fly trap and one half of his face was black.

"What are you supposed to be, really bad Michael Jackson cosplay?" the metahuman said. "I believe he's talking to you Zetsu." "Tobi" said to the thing, now called Zetsu. "I have no idea what that is though." Zetsu replied. "Something from my world, nothing you need to worry about. Also, what the hell were those things that attacked me?" the metahuman asked rather angrily. "They were me, or rather parts of me." Zetsu replied. "I'm not even going to ask." the metahuman said.

"That was quite the impressive display of your new techniques I was quite impressed. Did you name the techniques or not?" "Tobi" asked. "Thanks been working real hard on them. I did name them actually the rope one I called it Lightning Whip and the one for the ground is called Live-wire." the metahuman responded. "Is there anything else you managed to create?" "Tobi" asked. "Yeah but I'm saving it for The Flash." the metahuman responded.

All of a sudden the metahuman felt a gust of wind behind him, he turned to see Zoom. Looking at him with his death stare that he always had. He then turned to "Tobi."

" **Is he ready**?" Zoom asked. "He should be." "Tobi" replied. " **Well then get ready to kill The Flash.** " Zoom said as he sped off into the darkness.

The metahuman let out a sigh of relief, he tried to act unafraid of Zoom but that did not work out for him. So he went back to fearing him.

"You know if you want you can join the organization that I'm a part of we can protect you from Zoom." "Tobi" said. "I would but my fear of Zoom kinda pushes my brain to do whatever he says. If I succeed, and I will, then yes I'll join you." the metahuman answered. "Till we meet again, I wish you the best of luck against The Flash." "Tobi" said disappearing into the darkness.

The metahuman stood in the dark room once again with only one light illuminating where he stood. The metahuman took a deep breath and released it as he walked into the darkness as well, preparing for his fight with The Flash.

Barry finished his rounds around the village, he could not find anything on Overload everything he looked into was a dead end. Barry sat down in the apartment, running his hand through his hair. Barry changed into more casual clothes tied his headband and walked out into the village, this time as Barry Allen. He walked around the village looking at the power lines seeing if they showed any signs of being overloaded, hence the metahuman's name. He continued walking nothing on Overload was going to be a problem, if Barry could not find him then Overload was going to find Barry first. Barry sighed he really did not like being hunted, even more so when his friends were caught in the crossfire of his problems. He continued walking through the village keeping an ear out if anyone mentioned anything. He took off his headband and looked at it, he felt part of the village when he held it, but right now he only felt sadness as he looked at it.

"Whats wrong you seem sad?" a small voice asked.

Barry looked up to find a girl with black hair that reached about mid way to her back, she wore a white and purple jacket with blue pants, black sandals, and wore the headband around her neck. Her most striking feature was that she had the same eyes as Neji did.

"Oh its nothing just remembering stuff." Barry said as he brought his arms to his sides. "Your one of Naruto's friends right, I'm sorry but I forgot your name." Barry said. "Its Hinata Hyuga, pleased to meet you." the girl, now named Hinata, replied. "Likewise Hinata. My name is Barry Allen. Wait your last name is Hyuga. Are you related to Neji Hyuga by any chance?" Barry asked. "Yes he's my cousin." Hinata answered. "Oh… I'm pretty sure you heard about my skirmish with him?" Barry said placing his hand behind his head. "Yes I did, to be honest I was impressed on how you managed to dodge his attacks." Hinata replied. "Thanks I guess." Barry said. "Are you a shinobi?" Hinata asked. "Excuse me?" Barry asked. "A shinobi, you have a headband, so are you one?" Hinata asked.

Barry looked at the headband in his hand, this time the headband brought a smile to his face.

"I guess you could say that." Barry said as he tied his headband to his forehead.

The two laughed. Hinata seemed like a good person, compared to her cousin who had it out for Barry.

"Hey Barry!" a voice shouted.

Barry turned to the street to find Naruto walking towards him. Barry waved for him to come over, he then turned to Hinata who turned her head away slightly. Barry knew exactly what that meant, as he had to do it himself several times in his life.

"Oh Hinata, I see you met Barry." Naruto said to her. "Y-y-yes, I did. He's quite nice." Hinata said shyly.

Barry chuckled a bit, Naruto was clearly oblivious to what was going on.

"Well it was nice to meet you Barry," Hinata said shyly, "goodbye Naruto, see you later." "Yeah see ya later." Naruto said. "Goodbye it was nice to meet you too." Barry said.

Barry looked over to Naruto as Hinata left, Barry partially envied him for being so oblivious and yet pitied him for not noticing such obvious emotions.

"So Naruto whats up?" Barry asked. "Well nothing really, I was walking around and saw you were kinda sulking so I came to cheer you up." Naruto said with a smile.

Barry could not help but smile as well, Naruto's positivity was infections. The kid was just so enthusiastic.

"Well now I am cheered up. The reason why I was sulking was because I was remembering everything I left behind when I first got here." Barry said. "You mean Central City?" Naruto asked. "Yeah." Barry replied.

They continued to walk through the village this time Barry was detailing his adventures, such as the one where he lost his powers and when he fought Vandal Savage. Naruto seemed amazed at Barry's adventures. Barry smiled the boy was naturally curious, he kept asking how people had powers like that without chakra, to which Barry explained a wave of energy enveloped Central City. Naruto had the blankest expression on his face Barry had ever seen, Barry tried to hold in a laugh his face was priceless. They continued walking for some time until came sundown when they parted ways. Barry returned to his apartment to find Oliver and Kakashi talking.

"Hey Barry." Oliver said as Barry walked though the door.

"Hey Oliver, why are you here Kakashi? Not that I mind you being here." Barry said nervously. "Nothing just explaining something to Oliver. I was just about to leave anyway." Kakashi said towards Barry.

Kakashi got up from the table he and Oliver were sitting. He put on his sandals and headed out the door before turing his head.

"Consider it Oliver. Your skills really reflect what I was talking about." Kakashi said towards Oliver as he closed the door to leave.

"What were you guys talking about?" Barry asked. "Kakashi wants me to join some black ops group here in Konoha, if we end up staying here." Oliver replied. "Sounds interesting." Barry said. "You hungry?" Oliver asked changing the subject. "Yeah I am." Barry answered. "Then lets go grab something to eat, preferably not ramen." Oliver said. "Come on, you know it's good." Barry said with a smile as they left the apartment.

A new day dawned in Konoha, Barry and Oliver did their usual morning routine: after having breakfast they would walk around the village trying to find info on Overload. At noon both of them reconvened and said that they did not find anything on Overload. Barry was getting really tired of being hunted. He slouched against the wall behind him sighing as he did so.

"If we can't find Overload we'll never leave here." Barry said. "We just have to wait for him to show. He doesn't know our civilian identities so we somewhat have the element of surprise." Oliver said.

All of a sudden a loud boom was heard behind Oliver and Barry. The looked back to see a cloud of smoke, several ninjas were heading in that same direction. Barry looked at Oliver and they both nodded, Overload had arrived this would be the final battle.

"Where is The Flash!?" Overload yelled as he shot electricity in random intervals.

The first response shinobi were holding their own against Overload, they kept dodging his attacks.

"We'll take it from here, until The Flash and Green Arrow arrive." Kakashi said arriving with Naruto and Sakura. "Well are you here to give me a power boost again?" Overload said with a grin.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura charged towards Overload who split in two creating three of him. Kakashi went after the one in the middle, Naruto went after the one on the right, and Sakura the one on the left. This time their attacks were hitting Overload instead of going through him. The one fighting Naruto powered up his hand and jammed them into the ground and electrified it causing all of Naruto's clones to disappear, he then shot a bolt at Naruto. All of a sudden Naruto felt a gust of wind and found himself a few feet away from where the hit landed. With Sakura, she was having a hard time defending against Overloads electrical extensions. Overload then shot a bolt at her, but she also felt a gust of wind and she found herself a few feet away from the blast. With Kakashi, he used two kunai to defend from his solidified electrical attacks. Overload was able to disarm Kakashi by wrapping his whips around the blades an removing them from his hands. Overload charged an attack Kakashi readied himself to dodged. Suddenly Overload yelled in pain as an arrow was shot into his shoulder. Kakashi looked back to find Oliver suited up with his bow drawn. Kakashi then felt a gust of wind pass him and saw Barry, suited up as well, punch Overload in the stomach, forcing him back a few yards.

"Sorry we're late, got lost on the way here." Barry said with a smile, disguising his voice. "But we're here now to help." Oliver said also with his voice disguised.

People around them started to cheer as they saw The Flash and Green Arrow arrive to help.

"What kept you?" Naruto asked. "We had to figure out a strategy." Oliver said.

The five of them heard a groan and saw Overload getting up from being punched. The five got ready for an attack; Oliver drew an arrow, Barry prepared to run, Kakashi and Sakura both drew kunai, and Naruto cloned himself.

"So all five of you are all buddy-buddy," Overload said with a smile, "then you can all die together."

As he said this many electric copies of himself suddenly appeared. The five stepped back a bit, they prepared for Overload's next attack.

"Can you find the real me, before I power up, lets see?" all the clones said in unison.

"Man all of them talking at the same time really makes you hairs stand up." Sakura said. "We need to thin them out." Kakashi said. "I got an idea," Oliver said, "Barry get me to the top of that building." Barry nodded and put Oliver at the top. "Whats your plan?" Barry asked. "Blow them all up." Oliver said drawing an arrow.

Once the arrow made impact on the ground Oliver put his hands together and created the sign for tiger, which triggered the arrow to blow up leaving a small crater in the ground. Barry raced back to team Kakashi as they were locked in hand-to-hand combat against the electric clones. Barry punched one of the clones backwards making it stumble and crash into another. Once they did they merged back into one. Barry felt a lightbulb appear over his head.

"Guys I figured out a way to find the real Overload." Barry said. "Well tell us!" Naruto yelled impatiently. "Hit the clones into each other they'll merge. It sounds tedious but it's the best I got." Barry said.

The three ninja nodded and started to throw and punch the clones into each other while Oliver kept blowing up the stragglers. There were more clones than any of them were expecting, it was as if for everyone that they merged another would appear in their place. The four of them were starting to get tired out, then they felt a large amount of energy push them back. The four looked forwards to see the clones merging back into the original Overload. Barry looked at Overload, the metahuman had put electricity cables into himself and was charging himself up. Then Overload started to laugh it was no longer human it sounded like static.

"I must thank the clones for buying me enough time to charge up. Now Flash prepare to die along with this entire village!" Overload yelled his voice also sounding like static.

Overload then jumped into the air and started to charge up electricity into his hand. It was forming a large sphere of electricity. The sphere grew larger and larger as the seconds passed, Oliver tried to shoot an arrow at him but it went right through the metahuman. Oliver returned to Barry's side staring at Overloads charge up.

"How are we supposed to beat that?" Oliver asked. "To be honest I haven't got a clue." Kakashi said.

Barry looked at Overload charging up the ball grew bigger as he put more power into it. Then Barry realized a way to stop Overload.

"Guys I have a way to take him down. It's not the smartest move but it's all we got." Barry said. "We're listening Barry." Kakashi said. "We have to overload him. Feed him so much energy that he can't contain it." Barry said. "How do we do that?" Naruto asked. "Oliver shoot electrically charged arrows at him. Kakashi can your hand lighting attack be thrown?" Barry asked. "No it can't." Kakashi answered. "Damn ok then. Naruto can you throw your blue orb attack?" Barry asked Naruto. "Yeah I can sort of." Naruto said. "I'll give you some Speed Force so you can throw it. You guys read to do this?" Barry asked. The four of them nodded. "Lets do it." Barry said.

Oliver started to shoot electrically charged arrows at Overload, to which he payed no attention to. It was now Barry's turn to charge up Overload. He ran in a circle and threw a lighting bolt at him. Overload turned his head towards The Flash and smiled.

"Thanks for the power boost." Overload said. "Oh, I'm not done yet. Ready Naruto?" Barry asked looking back to find a whirling object in Naruto's hand.

Barry walked towards Naruto and placed his hands on his back. He started to share his Speed Force with him. Barry could feel how the speed force merged with his chakra just as it happened with him.

"You ready?" Barry asked. "You bet I am!" Naruto said as he jumped into the air. "Wind Style: Speed Force Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yelled throwing the attack, now dubbed the Speed Force Rasenshuriken, straight towards Overload who absorbed the attack.

Overload's face changed quickly from a smile to a face of distress. Barry knew his plan had worked, but something still did not feel right. Overload still did not have enough power. Barry felt the lightning race through his eyes and started to run in the fastest circle he could and once he felt charged up he launched the lighting bolt at Overload. Once it was absorbed Barry could feel the amount of energy Overload was struggling to contain.

"I… can't… contain… this… much… power." Overload struggled to say.

With a scream Overload's body started to glow, Barry knew what was coming next. He raced over to shield his fiends. Once he made it there all he could see was white. Barry opened his eyes to only seeing a bright white light surrounding him. He tried to run, but as he took one step his entire body surged in pain. He cried out the name of his friends to no response. The first thought that entered his mind was: _I'm dead._ All of a sudden Barry heard laughter all around him. He darted his head around the place but could see nothing.

"Where am I?!" Barry yelled into the void. "Everywhere." a voice answered. "So I am dead?" Barry asked the voice. "You could say that." the voice was definitely that of an old man once Barry gave it some thought. "Who are you?" Barry asked. "That does not matter." the voice answered. "Can I please get a straight answer?" Barry asked annoyed. "Very well, if you must know you're in the Speed Force." the voice said. "Impossible I've been in the Speed Force before it doesn't look like this. It's not a void." Barry said. "This is a different kind of Speed Force." the voice said. "Wait you mean this is the Speed Force mixed with chakra?" Barry asked. "More or less." the voice said. "How can I get out of here?" Barry asked the voice. "Once you've healed your legs you can leave." the voice said.

Barry sighed and sat down. In this place time did not exist, what could be seconds felt like years for Barry. Barry sat up he looked into the white void, he could still see nothing.

"Don't struggle looking for something thats not there." the voice advised. "Well I have to keep myself busy if I'm just going to sit here." Barry said irritated. "You're quite the impatient one, considering your power I'm not surprised." the voice taunted. "You want a fight?" Barry yelled into the void. "How can you fight something that you can't see?" the voice said tauntingly.

Barry groaned this voice was starting to get on his nerves. Maybe he was going crazy or he really had died.

"Do really want to know what happened to you?" the voice asked. "Yes." Barry blurted out without thinking. "Well after you protected your friends form Overload's overload, you were infused with his power. And absorbing all that power put into a form of deep slumber almost death. In the real world it has been only seconds after the explosion." the voice explained. "Well I have to get out of here, I need to make sure my friends are OK." Barry said. "Do you feel healed?" the voice asked. "I feel like I can go around the world in seconds." Barry said. "Very well then. Run, Barry, run." the voice said.

Barry darted into the void. He was starting to see Konoha appear in front of him, but further beyond, lied Central City. Barry instantly recognized it, he felt the pull of Central City. Barry shook his head, his first priority was Konoha then it's off to Central City. Barry focused on Konoha. Suddenly he found himself crashing into a building as he bounced back into reality.

"Barry…Barry!" a voice called out.

Barry awoke to find Oliver, Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi looking over him. Sakura's hands glowed a blue green color, it felt warm whatever she was doing. Barry sat up to find the concerned face's of his friends.

"What happened to you?" Naruto asked.

Barry thought about the time he spent in the white void and the voice of the old man talking to him. He doubted anyone would believe that story.

"I got hit by Overload's overload and was sent flying here." Barry answered. "You were muttering something when we found you." Kakashi said. "What was I saying?" Barry asked. "…Central City." Kakashi said. "Oh… Then I some rather bad news." Barry said. "It can wait after you've recovered you lost a lot of chakra." Sakura said concerned.

Barry smiled at his friends, they had defeated Overload but now he and Oliver were going to return home. Barry looked at Naruto's smiling face, it saddened Barry knowing he had to leave the constant cheerfulness of the boy behind. Not wanting to think about leaving Barry shook the thoughts out of his head.

"All right up you go." Oliver said as he put on of Barry's arms over his shoulder.

As they walked out of the rubble, they were met by many people, civilians and shinobi. All of them were clapping and congratulating The Flash and Green Arrow for helping save the village. Barry smiled and looked at Oliver who looked dumbfounded.

"It's a shame." Barry said to Oliver. "How so?" Oliver asked. "We have to leave soon and here you're regarded as a hero and not a vigilante." Barry said. "Good things don't last forever." Oliver said.

The continued to walk through the crowd of people. Barry knew that they had to disappear, but his legs hurt too much to be able to run. He looked over at Kakashi who had read his expression. He grabbed a smoke bomb from his pouch and threw it on the ground, using that they escaped the crowd of people. Once Barry and Oliver arrived at their apartment, Barry went straight to the bed and passed out without giving it a second thought. The four friends laughed at how peaceful Barry looked.

"We can all guess what the bad news is." Kakashi said. "You guys are returning home?" Sakura asked. "We have to, we've already been gone for too long." Oliver said. "Does that mean your declining my offer?" Kakashi said. "Yes, sorry I would like to join but I have to get back." Oliver apologized. "I understand." Kakashi said. "Guys come on lets give them peace and quite." Kakashi said to Naruto and Sakura.

As the three left the apartment, they walked in silence for some time. Even though they had just defeated Overload, with the reveal that Oliver and Barry had to return home hit them hard.

"Come on, we have to report what happened to the Hokage." Kakashi said. "All right then." Sakura said quietly. "Yeah." Naruto said.

They continued to walk until they made it to the Hokage's office. They opened the door to find the Hokage waiting for them.

"Where are The Flash and Green Arrow?" the Hokage asked. "Resting, especially The Flash." Kakashi answered. "That was quite the battle you guys had with the metahuman. Who knows how he got so strong in such a short amount of time." the Hokage said. "Who knows maybe someone trained him?" Kakashi said shrugging his shoulders. "Anyways, now The Flash and Green Arrow are regarded as hero's by the village." the Hokage said. "Yeah they are. They deserve it too." Naruto said. "It's a shame they have to leave." Sakura said. "Thats true I almost forgot about that." the Hokage said. "Well thats our report, we'll be taking our leave now." Kakashi said he started to walk out.

In a dark room stood two figures only illuminated by one light. The two were a man with a swirled orange mask and the other was a humanoid plant. Then the lights turned off and once they turned back on a man in a black suit and blue lightning appeared.

" **Did he succeed?** " Zoom asked. "No he did not. He underestimated the power of The Flash." Tobi said. " **Is he dead?** " Zoom asked. "We believe so he was overloaded and subsequently blown up." Tobi said. " **I will have the Flash's speed if not on this world than on another.** " Zoom said as he sped off into the darkness. "It's a shame really, that person could have worked well with the Akatsuki." Zetsu said. "Yes he would've. But no matter soon The Flash and Green Arrow will leave and our plans can continue." Tobi said as he disappeared form the room. As he did so the only light in the room turned off with glass shards landing everywhere on the floor.

The next morning in Konoha, Barry awoke after his long sleep after the battle with Overload. He yawned as he got up from his bed. He looked to his side and saw Oliver asleep. Deciding not to disturb Barry silently left the room and went to get food, he was starving after the battle with Overload. He tied his headband to his head and walked out of the apartment. He walked past where he, Oliver, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura had fought Overload. Other than few houses and a big crater in the ground there was not too much damage. Barry took a deep breath and turned on his heel, to find Kakashi standing in front of him.

"If your wondering where Overload went, he's in the Leaf Jail." Kakashi said. "Oh ok." Barry said. "Whats wrong?" Kakashi asked. "I have the power to go back home, but for some reason I can't bring myself to run." Barry said. "Just think about your home and speed off." Kakashi said. "I guess your right, but something keeps me tethered here." Barry said. "Is it Naruto?" Kakashi asked. "Part of it yeah." Barry said. "Thats something you're going to have to solve on your own. By the way lady Tsunade wants to see you and Oliver." Kakashi said as he walked away.

Barry no longer felt hungry, but he did want to leave something for Naruto before he left. Barry raced through the village to find what he needed and got to work. At sundown Barry returned to the apartment to find Oliver waiting for him.

"What have you been up to?" Oliver asked. "Just taking in the scenery before we leave." Barry answered. "About that when are we going to leave?" Oliver asked. "Tomorrow at noon." Barry said with a straight face. "You seem sure about it so I'll agree with you. What about Overload?" Oliver asked. "He'll stay here, it's better that way. From what I heard he lost his powers and has no way of getting them back so this world should be safe." Barry said. "Right then, want something to eat?" Oliver asked. "Yeah I'm really hungry. But we have to go get ramen before we leave. Also how about we invite Team Kakashi?" Barry said with a smile. Oliver rolled his eyes but agreed and walked out of the apartment.

The team of five met up to eat. Naruto and Barry sat together talking and laughing enjoying each others company with Sakura also involved in their conversation. Oliver and Kakashi talked to each other about their respective adventures. Each of them were intrigued with their stories. But the good times had to end at some point. Barry and Oliver turned to Team Kakashi was gloomy expressions on their faces.

"I'm sure you guys are aware of what is going to happen tomorrow." Barry said. "Yes we are." Kakashi replied. "It was inevitable." Oliver said. "How about we take a picture, so we never forget? You do have cameras here right?" Barry asked. "Yeah we do. Thats sounds like a good idea." Kakashi said with a happy expression.

The five took a picture, Barry and Oliver were both wearing their headbands in the picture. After saying their goodbyes for the night Barry and Oliver headed back to their apartment. Barry lied down on his bed staring at both the picture and the headband. Barry sighed, tomorrow was going to be a sad day. He set down the headband and the picture and decided to go to sleep. Both Barry and Oliver woke up early that morning, today was the day they left. It was a quite morning in their apartment, Barry or Oliver did not say a word to each other. They both put on their costumes and headed over to the Hokage building. They walked through the streets of the village, the people made way for them. Oliver decided to get to the building on the rooftops avoiding the crowds of people. Barry continued walking people would thank him for saving the village. He looked forwards to find people he started to get to know better.

"Hello Guy." Barry said to the energetic man with his voice disguised. "Oh, hello Flash. Where are you headed off to?" Guy asked. "Hokage's office, got a new mission." Flash said. "I see well good luck to you." Guy said.

Barry looked to Guy's three pupils, two of them seemed to trust him more while one still kept his guard up.

"Thanks for helping us." the girl, Tenten, said. Flash smiled back. "Yes thank you, it was an honor to fight beside you." the boy, Lee, said. "It was appreciated." Neji said.

The four of them started to walk away, Barry turned and put his hand on Neji's shoulder he had to ask him something.

"I pretty sure you know who I am." Flash said to Neji. "I did figure it out. After I saw your and Barry Allen's chakra flow was the same, I put it together." Neji said. "Makes sense. Have you told anyone about my identity?" Barry asked. "No I haven't you hide your identity for a reason, I respect that." Neji said. "So are we no longer hostile to each other?" Barry asked. "After you helped stop that electricity guy, we aren't." Neji said holding out his hand.

Barry smiled as he shook it. The two parted ways and Barry continued walking to the Hokage's office. He arrived there to find Tsunade, Oliver, Kakashi, Naruto, and Sakura waiting for him. They all had more or less the same look on their faces.

"You're late Barry." Oliver said judgingly. "Sorry ran into someone." Barry said. "So to main topic; how exactly are you going to be able to get to your world?" Tsunade asked. "Well each world vibrates at a different frequency. The more similar the world the easier it is to break their dimensional barrier. To summarize; once I open the portal to my world, coming back here on purpose will be very difficult. So this is goodbye, I don't know if forever but goodbye for now." Barry finished smiling to Naruto. "Right then we should get your travel started." Kakashi said. "Yeah meet you guys up there," Barry said as he turned to the Hokage, "Can I speak with you in private?" "Sure." Tsuande responded.

As everyone left the room, it only left Barry and Tsunade. Barry opened his hand to show some type of device. Tsunade studied it for a few seconds.

"What is it?" Tsunade asked. "Just give it to Naruto when your technology improves a bit. Now lets head to the roof." Barry said as he sped out of the room.

The six of them were gathered on the roof of the Hokage building. They were saying their goodbyes to each other. When Barry made it to Naruto he was at the point of crying. Barry smiled and decided to hug him.

"Do you really have to leave?" Naruto said. "Yes I do, I've explained this to you already." Barry answered. "But if you stayed, you could help us a lot." Naruto pleaded. "Well back home I have people to help. But Konoha will always be something I hold dear. Besides I'm leaving this place to someone who I can call family." Barry said with a smile. Naruto looked up with a surprised look on his face. "You mean…" Naruto started to say. "Yep, to me you're like a little brother and you'll always be that." Barry said with a smile ruffling his hair. Naruto smiled as well and hugged Barry which he returned. "It's time to go Barry," Oliver said, "meet you at the gate." Oliver shot a grappling arrow and grappled away. "Well guys this almost month was quite the ride. I'll never forget any of you and Konoha will always have a place in my heart." Barry said. "And I'll never forget you Flash." Naruto said with a smile. "Same here." Sakura said. "Yeah defiantly." Kakashi said. "You'll always be a shinobi of the Leaf." Tsunade said. "Does that mean we can keep the headbands?" Barry asked. "Yes you can keep them." Tsunade said. "Awesome." Barry said as he tied the headband to his head. "Well then, see you next time." Barry said.

Barry got into a running stance and felt the Speed Force run through him. Barry was going to be extremely drained after breaking the dimensional barrier. He took a deep breath and sprinted off. He could feel Konoha disappearing as broke the sound barrier, then he entered the Speed Force. Everything was blue, Barry looked back to find Oliver close behind. Then a white light appeared, Barry opened his eyes to find him and Oliver on the ground. Barry stood up and looked around, it was the same field where they first left. Barry looked at Oliver and smiled.

"We're back." Barry said.

 **AN: And here comes this story to a close, I really hoped you enjoyed it. I appreciate all of the people who were with this story since the beginning, you guys kept this story going. This last chapter has been the longest chapter of the entire story, some parts of it might seem out of place or unnecessary, but there there for some character development. I might write a short epilogue explaining Barry's adjustment back to Central City and the device he gave to Tsunade, so expect that. Once again thanks to those who stuck around and those who in the future will also enjoy this story means a lot guys. Remember to favorite, follow, and/or review. Until next time DarkHelm out.**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: So here is a short epilogue on how Barry has some trouble adjusting back to Central City and Naruto discovering the device Barry left for him. This is the official end to this and I really hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again to everyone who read this story and supported it to the end, means a lot to a starting author like me. Remember I do not own Naruto or The Flash I only own the plot.**

Epilogue

Barry walked into his room of his home, in Central City. He sighs as he sits down on his bed. Everyone was asking question about what happened in "Earth 2." He and Oliver agreed to keep everything they went through in Konoha a secret. Cisco was curious about the modifications on Barry's emblem and on Oliver's hood. While the rest seemed to be asking about the headband Barry was wearing as he walked into STAR Labs. The story that Barry and Oliver agreed on was that the headband was a souvenir of where they were and the changes to their suits was to blend in better, which was partly true. The next person for Barry to talk to was Patty; the story for her was that Oliver needed Barry's help with his mayoral campaign, which she believed partly thanks to Oliver's help. Barry took out his headband and started at it, he was missing Konoha a bit. He took out the picture and smiled, he was never going to forget the time he spent there. Half of his heart was a Konoha shinobi after all. Barry looked for an empty picture frame, once he found one he put the picture in the frame and placed it next to his bed along with the headband and the Flash-Konoha emblem. Barry's phone then started to ring he pulled it out stared at it for a moment remembering how to use it. Barry sighed adjusting back to the 21st century was going to be a bit difficult then he had anticipated. Barry sped out of his room to go stop the crime that was being committed. Barry took in Central City remembering everything that he had missed while he was away, everything seemed foreign for a few moments. Barry shook his head and focused on his task. After taking down the criminal Barry sat down in his office at the Central City Police department. He stared at the ceiling thinking if Naruto was ever going to see the drive he had given Tsunade for her to keep. He hoped he would at some point even if it meant years. Barry smiled as his mind remembered all the things that happened in Konoha and how that experience will move his life forwards. Barry set his headband on the desk, he would always keep that next to him. He was after all a shinbone of Konoha.

Naruto was sitting in the chair of the Hokage's office. Ever since his time with Barry many things happened. He had finally achieved his dream of being Hokage. However, he was not expecting all the paperwork that the job brought. Naruto was searching through the office looking for a folder that was left for him, he sighed at how he could not find it.

"Hey Shikamaru where did you say that folder was?" Naruto asked. "Bottom left drawer on the desk. You put it there yourself." Shikamaru said. "I did?" Naruto questioned as he opened the drawer taking the folder.

As he closed the drawer he heard a metallic noise. Naruto reopened the drawer finding a drive, which had a note written on it. The note read: _Open this when you technology catches up a bit._ Naruto frowned it did not say who wrote it. Naruto took the cap off the drive a noticed it fit into his computer. He plugged the drive in and a window opened up that contained on thing only a video file. Naruto frowned again at the lack of content the drive had. He clicked on the video and his eyes immediately widened when he saw the fist picture. Naruto took in a deep breath.

"Hey Shikamaru, could you step out for a second, I would like to be alone?" Naruto asked. "Sure." Shikamaru said as he left the room.

Naruto took in another deep breath as he pressed play on the video.

 _"Hey Naruto, it's me Barry. Just in case you forgot. Well if you're watching this video it means your technology caught up to mine. And that also means I left Konoha. I most likely explained to you before I left I would not be able to return there willingly, due to the amount of energy I would use up one I opened the breach, but enough about me. So uhhh… Whenever your watching this I assume many thing will have happened. If you became Hokage good job, if you haven't well keep at it I'm sure you'll make it there someday. God I'm running out of things to say… I hope you didn't forget me on the time it took you to watch this, because it would suck if someone I consider a brother would forget me. Oh yeah have you been able to bring your friend back into the light? What was his name… Sasuke, yeah Sasuke. I know you did thats what special about you, your light is so bright everyone flocks to it. Well I'm running out of time on this video, so I hope this reminded you of me. Oh, yeah say hi to Sakura and Kakashi for me and if you want show them the video, it's mostly about you but… let me think about something to say to them… Oh yeah tell Kakashi I'll never forget his training I'll always be doing it, not the chakra training but the physical training. And tell Sakura to always stay positive no matter what brings you down. So yeah thats all I have to say, good luck with the rest of your life Naruto. Remember I'm always rooting for you, as both your friend and someone who considers you a brother."_ The video ended with Barry smiling.

Naruto sat back against his chair, with tears forming in his eyes. He stared at the screen with Barry's smiling face. He placed his hands on his eyes wiping away the tears.

"I never forgot you Barry, I could never forget you." Naruto said as he looked at the screen.

He then got up from his seat and bolted out the door of his office he ran to the roof of the Hokage's building staring at the sky waiting to see if it would rip open just as it did all those years ago. Sadly it never did, he then looked towards the village's gate waiting for a breach to appear. Again to his disappointment nothing happened. Naruto hung his head as he returned to his office. He pressed play once again to the video, just to hear his brothers voice once again.

 **AN: Now that this story has come to a close, be sure to check out the new story I'm writing or any of my old ones. I just started a new Kuroko no Basket story so check that out if you want to. More Naruto stories to come later.**


End file.
